Secretary's Diary
by Midnight Run inthe Rain
Summary: Alfred grew up with the "Don't talk to strangers" lecture all of his life, but he assumed it didn't apply to him anymore now that he was an adult. That is until a man asked, "You can't get pregnant right?" Now he works under Arthur Kirkland. T
1. Chapter 1

**Secretary's Diary:**

**Chapter One**

The office couldn't prevent it, the redheaded man was too angry and too strong for the office workers to stop him. And even if he wasn't any of those things, he owned a fifth of The UK Brothers Company, therefore had command over them as well, although he was stationed in Ireland. That is why when Patrick Kirkland stepped into the company's building in New York City, everyone knew something was awry. Not to say Patrick Kirkland only visited New York's managing director and brother, Arthur Kirkland, on an irate note, but it was usually the case.

The youngest brother had done nothing wrong with the company's organization, rather the problem lay in his own life. Arthur had missed the fourth family get-together in a row due to lack of personal organization. No one quite understood it, for he was the best out of the four brothers, and including their father, at the management of the company's organization. However, he seemed to always manage to neglect his personal life when he had no assistance. No personal secretary.

He had many scattered all throughout the office building, but none was stationed outside his door, organizing appointments, meetings, and even lunch. This was due to the fact that he had gone through six secretaries in the past year and a half. The first secretary he had ever had was a lovely elderly lady. She had been with the company for forty-some years while only being with Arthur for five years and 234 days. Those 2,059 days, however, were the most smoothly run years the New York Branch had ever seen. The odd pair were unstoppable with her elderly wisdom and his youthful idealism and strength.

The following five, unfortunately, were not as great. Only two months into her secretarial duties, and the new, young secretary was pregnant with morning sickness too strong to even accomplish anything on time. She was let go. Four months after, the following , and older secretary was diagnosed with cancer and took her leave, dying only a few weeks later. Five weeks after her, a male secretary was hired, but he too resined. His lack of interest inspired him to return to school and left within a few days the office with Arthur's blessings. The next woman to follow was already working in the company, but was not able to follow Arthur's demands. He was not harsh, but overwhelming. Finally, there was Marie, the only secretary he remembered the name of aside from the elderly one who retired.

Marie was a beautiful woman, fully capable of her responsibilities and with perfect managing skills to match. She was almost perfect in his eyes. The two soon developed a partnership that transformed into a romantic one. For six months they worked side by side and courted in their spare time. How could she have cheated on him when they were together most of the day was beyond the twenty-six year old man. She did, however, and she was promptly fried.

Arthur was devastated, but he did not show it. Instead, he dove into more work and overlooked his duties as brother and son. Due to his immersive state, Arthur did not notice his brother storm onto his top floor office that Thursday morning, despite having one-way mirrors as walls separating his waiting room and office room.

Patrick couldn't help but glanced at his reflection before rudely bursting through the door, startling his younger brother. "ARTHUR!"

"HOLY SH*T!" He jerked, causing him to ruin a document he was signing. Frowning, he looked up, but returned back to what he was doing. "Patrick, you git, do you not see I am busy? Now I'll have to make another bloody copy. Give me a moment while I... Did you not stop by the reception downstairs to give me a warning?"

Without saying a work, the elder of the two marched over to Arthur's desk and clicked a button next to the flashing red light on his desk phone. A female's voice warned of Patrick's appearance along with a brief reminder that he had a meeting at three o'clock. It was not her job to remind him, but everyone did a little extra to help out their caring boss.

"Ah, yes. I see." Arthur typed way on his computer then moved onto his laptop on the other side of the desk, not even sparing another glance at his furious brother.

"Do you?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to see that you're doing well. I am not so sure your blood level is at its best right now, but... oh, another moment please." Arthur flipped through his agenda then his iPhone, activating an alarm to go off at 2:30 then continue doing so every five minutes until the actual time. "Let's see... What can I do for you, dear brother of mine?"

"What is today's date?"

Arthur blinked up at him. "You honestly couldn't have come here only to ask for the date!" When he received no response, he finally answered. "So...? And the problem is... Oh bollocks! Mum's birthday was yesterday! Damnit! I didn't even call!" He jumped out of his chair and began dialing a long distance call. "Yes, I'd like to order a bouquet of white tulips, and pink and orange hyacinth, and roses. Yes, bill to Arthur Kirkland. Yes. Yes, thank you. Oh, yes, please claim the order was lost and send a stuffed animal as an apology. Of course. Thank you very much. Have a evening. Alright, thank you. Good-bye."

Patrick stared disapprovingly at the slightly smaller man.

Sheepishly, Arthur apologizes for the enormous fib he had just witnessed.

"You need a secretary."

All of his guilt disappeared and annoyance flooded him as well. "I do not. It was one simple mistake! I have done perfectly fine until this one slip-up."

Identical emerald eyes glared at him, "What is happening this weekend?"

Arthur smirked, he had this. "My birthday, thank you. Now that I recall. Mother knew I we would celebrate our birthdays together this weekend. I have the tickets already here."

An eyebrow twitched upwards.

A gulp accompanied the silence as Arthur racked his mind for another possible event, but none came to mind.

"Morgan? Liam's wife, is to have her child this weekend as well?" Patrick jogged his memory. It was clear through the realization in Arthur's eye that the man had forgot about his sister-in-law, let alone future nephew. "That's it! You definitely need a new secretary!"

"For the last bleeding time! I do not! Everything is under control!" As if to prove his point, his cellular device went off, reminding him of an appointment across town. "You see? I have no time for interviews anytime soon and I need to leave right now, so I can make it to the other side of the city." He winced as he quickly retrieved his papers while attempting to print another final page that was ruined a few minutes ago. Almost franticly, yanked the paper out of the printer, signed it and placed it along with the others in a manila folder.

"Mother and Father sent me personally to retrieve you one."

"Ha!"

"Do not fret my little one. I have do not plan on leaving this city without finding you a new assistant."

Arthur made his way towards the door. "I utterly refuse. I have my personal secretary in my pocket! If you do however begin this nonsense, and cannot possibly accomplish it, I invite you to dinner at seven. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Ha! You'll be surprised, my dear brother, by what I can do."

"Mmhm."

Arthur promptly left his office with his briefcase at hand.

Patrick, being in the New York office more often than any other family member, made his way down a few floors to find that sexy Public Relations director on the 61st floor. He'd begin his search after a "brief" chat with her.

~1~

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**I never thought those "don't talk to strangers" lectures my parents constantly gave me when I was little applied once you were an adult. Once you're an adult, you're wise, big, and perfectly capable of handling yourself in case the stranger that happened to approach and chat with you suddenly pulled you into their truck, an alley, or a really expensive looking building. That couldn't happen to me because I was too strong and smart for it. The diploma from Columbia University I would receive in the mail in a few days said so. **

**That is why I was maybe a tad too cocky when I left the graduation ceremony a few hours ago and strolled the wonderful city of New York. My friends had gone out drinking even though it was only a little past two in the afternoon, while I had the urge to burn all the energy built inside me by walking around. I was leisurely doing so with my graduation cap and gown in my arms until a red-haired man with funny looking eyebrows swiftly strode out of an expensive looking building and headed straight towards me. **

"**Hello, lad," he smiled and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, directing me towards the building. "I see you have just excited a fine educational establishment and are possibly looking for a way to pay those college loans and such. You need money right? A job or a career."**

**I nod, but for some reason wasn't able to tell him I already had a job offer. He held so much authority and his accent was awesome! If I had to say, it'd be Irish, but I wasn't too sure entirely. By then, he had managed to get me into the building and we were strolling past the front desk. Once in the elevator, he asked,"You can't become pregnant right?"**

**I knew then that the "don't talk to strangers" lecture still applied in whatever age. **

"**Uh... not that I know of...," I smoothly reply. **

"**Great. You're hired. What's your name kid?"**

"**Alfred F. Jones."**

**Mr. Patrick Kirkland, who I was soon told was his name, didn't even ask about my major or the type of diploma I had achieved. He only asked if I turned my assignments in on time and if I was persistent. Of course I was persistent, I wouldn't have graduated on time and with **sum cue laude** if I hadn't done any of those things. **

**He then asked about my personal life. Mr. Kirkland seemed more interested in that than my credentials. Aside from the awkward pregnancy question, he asked about my marital status and ability to travel and work late. I wasn't married, or even had a significant other for that matter, I loved to travel and was actually hoping I would someday, and I have no problem working late. All of my answers seemed to satisfy him because he slapped my back and told me I was hired. **

"**Cool, but uh...," I rub the back of my head, still utterly confused. "What exactly am I hired for and where do I go?"**

**Kirkland reclined on the couch we had conducted the interview in and placed his arms behind his head. We were on the top floor of the building with a very interesting looking office. I stared at my reflection before looking at the grinning man. **

"**You'll be a secretary, this'll be your office, this will be your salary," he held up an extremely large number on his paper. That could not be my salary... He must be playing a trick on me, but I didn't have enough time to say that because at that moment another man strode in through the elevator doors with a confused, yet annoyed look on his face. "And that will be your new boss, my adorable little brother, Arthur Kirkland."**

**Arthur Kirkland's large eyebrows furrowed even more, surprisingly, making him look even more attractive. "What is this?"**

"**He, Arthur, is your new secretary, Alfred F. Jones, and his job is to take some of the load off your shoulders so that you can actually have a life. Alfred's first task is to find you a present for Morgan's new born. He'll have until you leave the office to buy a present that pleases you. If the present is not to your liking, then, **only** then, can you refuse to keep him as your secretary," Patrick glanced at me and noticed my worried expression.**

"**Don't worry kid, Art here loves to work past nine sometimes."**

"**Then I'll leave right now. I need no assistance," he was about to walk back towards the elevator when he saw a stack of envelopes and papers on the desk in front of another door. "What's this?"**

**Patrick smirked. "That, Arthur, is the mail Renee, from downstairs, gave to me for you as well as a few documents father asked me to give to you."**

**Arthur looked behind him towards us. His eyes flickered between me, his brother, and the papers, biting his lip. "You did this on purpose."**

**The elder brother laughed, "Of course. Now run along Alfie. You have to find a present for a newborn before nine o'clock. Here, try to find something with this." He took out his wallet and handed me four hundred dollars. **

**Now I came from a pretty wealthy family, but to spend two hundred dollars on a present for a newborn was incredible for me. Reluctantly, I took the money and made my way towards the elevator and turned to see Arthur swoop the mail and papers into his arms with somewhat of a satisfied look in his eye. These strangers were crazy, but it would be crazy for me not to work here. **

**Pros for the day: **

**I graduated from Columbia University.**

**I'm partially hired with an amazing salary that my former internship could not possibly even dream of giving me.**

**I get to travel.**

**I get to work in one of the world's most well known companies. It could possibly put my International Business Major to good use even though I'll also be organizing this man's life.**

**And most importantly, I get to work under a handsome boss.**

* * *

****Notes: Do not own Hetalia, but thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**I'm back! And super stressed! I know my old man thinks you're useful, and you might be for him, but I doubt you can help me find a $400 present for a baby that's not even born yet. With no clue as to what to do, I asked the one person in New York City guaranteed to talk to you because they have to. A taxi driver. **

**"Hey, can you tell me where I can find a present for a baby-shower?" I poked my head into the passenger window to ask. "I have no clue where to even begin.**

**"Ah you mean Babies-r-us?" He finally turned to look at me and noticed my stunning good looks... or how young I look. "Say, aren't you a little too young to be baby shopping?"**

**I really couldn't resist myself, "Nah, my boyfriend's about to pop the little sucker out any moment now and I just have to get him and my child the best present ever! Now could you please direct me to the nearest babies' store with such items."**

**HAHAHAHA! If only I took a picture of that face he gave me before he realized I was pulling his leg! I mean its New York City, shit's gonna happen.**

**"Well if you'd get the fuck in, then I could take you there, dumbass, instead of running you over like I am so tempted to do right now." He revved the engine.**

**Right, I knew that!**

**Anyway, back to the real dilemma, what the heck am I supposed to get a random newborn anyways? Bottles? Diapers? Clothes? I don't even know its gender! Why am I even doing this anyway?**

**Oh yeah, great pay, great possible job experience since it is a well known company-that after a quick Google search, I found was a leading producer of clothing, uniforms, costumes, and some accessories- and I have a hot boss to work under. **

**I don't even know if I stand a chance, but its worth a try. He looks fairly young, maybe twenty nine at the most, twenty-three at the least... It's hard to tell since I only saw him for a few seconds, but he's already got me pinning for him in such a short time! So to impress, I gotta get him the best present he can possibly give to his sister-in-law or something. **

**Let's see... If I was a baby, what would I want? Damn, gotta call mom.**

~2~

"Hello?"

"Amelia, give the phone to mom," Alfred glanced at the driver, catching him staring right back at him through the rearview mirror. "I'm kinda in a rush, so get off your ass and give her the phone."

He could imagine his little sister's pout right before she hung up, but he was ready for it. The second the line went dead, his fingers were on speed dial. "Get mom now!"

"She's not here right now," Alfred could practically hear her eyes roll. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

"Nope, I kinda got a job and my first task is to get a baby-shower present," the young man looked at the driver again, satisfied he wasn't watching him anymore. "You're a girl, any ideas? I think it's gotta be expensive. They gave me four hundred dollars to spend on it." This time the taxi driver did look back at him with questioning looks. Alfred only gave him a knowing nod, saying, "Crazy huh? So will you help?"

"Are you going to Babies-R-Us?" She perked up a little.

"Huh? Yeah, how'd you know that? It's were I'm heading to now," he looked out the window at the many stores he recognized all his life, but somehow missed the large infant store. Once spotted, he noted it looked just like the toy store. The blond paid the driver and exited the cab, thanking him before shutting the door.

"Our hotel's real close! I'll be there in a bit!" Amelia couldn't resist any type of shopping, so she volunteered her time in New York City to assist her dear older brother. Being only 17, she really knew nothing about babies since she was the baby of the family, but the teen figured she'd be at least more knowledgeable in the area than Alfred.

When he was seven and she was three, Amelia had waddled into the kitchen where she spotted her sippy cup on the counter. Seeing as she couldn't reach, the toddler searched for her mother's or brother's assistance and found the latter. Being the heroic, older brother, Alfred grabbed the cup and noticed it was empty. It shouldn't have been a problem, she wanted apple juice and he saw a glass cup filled with the gold liquid on the table next to the counter. He simply emptied the cup into his sister and gave it to her. However, the cup didn't contain apple juice. Amelia began to hiccup and their father wondered where his beer had disappeared. Least to say, Mrs. and Mr. Jones were not happy parents with Alfred that day.

The girl shivered at the memory as she walked into the baby store. It would be best for her to be present in the selection of the gift. Who knew what the man could rationalize as baby safe?

As soon as she stepped into the store, eyes landed on the young girl. She was beautiful with her honey blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and stunning long legs. Everything about her radiated model, from her nails to her body shape. Many of those eyes on her were filled with envy due to most of the women in the store being large, bearing a child or two in them. Even a few wondered if the teen was pregnant, after all, it wasn't rare now a days to see children as young as fifteen expecting a child of their own.

Amelia, oblivious to the stares and whispers, bounced towards her brother who was equally as handsome by the customers. The two made a striking pair and together they looked for the perfect present.

Despite their search, the siblings weren't satisfied with what they saw. Yes there were aisles and aisles of infant products, but none struck a chord with the Jones siblings.

"Do you think it's because all we've chosen is under one hundred dollars?" Alfred asked, feeling four times more money in his wallet. "Ya thinkin' it's cheep for the Kirklands or somethin'?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "They sound like more of PoshTots people! I've heard the cheapest thing in there was like sixty dollars or something. But let's go eat first, I'm starving!"

Alfred's stomach agreed with her, but he had a deadline to fulfill. "We'll eat after my interview with Mr. Kirkland. I get the feeling this'll be a hit-or-miss interview and if I don't get there on time, before sunset, I'll probably miss my only chance! Patrick said I have until nine, but I don't wanna risk it."

"Doesn't it sound a little cliche?" She rose a perfect, little eyebrow at him. "But, fine... So tell me about this boss? Is he that famous that you just _have_ to work under him or something? Spill the beans, big bro or I'm not helping you anymore."

They walked down a the bustling street, looking for the superlative shop.

Uncharacteristically, the young man ringed his hands behind his back. "Honestly? I didn't even know about him, his family's name, or what they worked in, but after a quick Google search, I found them to be pretty amazing." He took a deep breath before rattling off his discovery.

"Henry Kirkland Senior, started the UK Brothers Company at the age of 17 or something years, years ago, then handed down the business to his sons, Henry Jr., Richard, and Edward. After a few years, Henry Jr. bought the stocks from his brothers and divided it among his own sons, Liam Scot, Patrick, James, and Arthur-my hopefully new boss. They took over branches across the world, but the main head quarter's in London where Henry Jr. is in charge. Although, all brothers are involved, Arthur-the youngest son- suggested having other offices like in Canada, Australia, New Zealand, India, Hong Kong, and so many more!" Alfred finally took a breath. "Arthur's actually the farthest from home because his older brothers remained on the British Isles while he's here in the US of A. He's also the most involved in the company of uniforms.

"That's what the UK Brothers Company is all about." Amelia usually loved listening to her brother just ramble, it was such an endearing quality and it made him look smart... at times. Like now for instance, the sparkle in his eye when he's discovered something he considers as amazing, or the stable grin that won't fall off his face as he rambles on and on and on. "...but it's not all about uniforms, they have their own males' fashion line as well as some accessories for both genders-again, another one of Arthur's ideas. And I even was able to find information about his elementary schooling-"

Now this alerted her slightly. "Woah, woah, woah. What? Jeez Al, stalker much?"

"You think?" Pink sprinkled across his face as he held the door open for Amelia.

She gave a curt nod, then smirked. "Aside from all of Arthur's achievements, is there anything else you like...? You know, like a certain body you'd like to explain...?"

The girl knew all about Alfred's sexuality and absolutely loved having a gay brother, although sometimes she'd admit he was competition.

They continued conversing while they looked around the shop, occasionally stopping when they'd consider an item. Amelia did most of the examining and pondering over an item while Alfred sporadicly suggested possible ideas.

It was 5:38 pm when Alfred received a text message from Patrick Kirkland as they were paying for the gifts, all nicely wrapped in baby bottles and diaper spotted wrapping paper.

"Dude, how'd he get his number in my- WAIT A MINUTE!" Alfred extended his arm with the cell phone as far as he could. "This isn't my phone!" He patted himself down until he found his actual cellular device.

Another message arrived with an annoying beep.

**The Only Handsome Kirkland:**

**We went to D'Accord to eat, come find us when you can, don't worry, Art's still going back to the office after this so you've got time. ;) **The first one read.

**The Only Handsome Kirkland:**

**Ah, you're probably wondering about the cell, huh lad? I just slipped in your new company phone when you weren't looking. You're welcome!**

_Beep-boop._

**The Only Handsome Kirkland: **

**Seriously, lad. Come join us when you're ready!**

"I like this Patrick guy," Amelia read over his shoulder. "Can I come?"

"No," Alfred thanked his sister as he took the boxes. "This is business and you're hungry, so go back to the hotel. Mom's probably worried about you."

"Nah," she waved him off. "I left her a note with almost exact details. 'Exact' being a relatively loose term seeing as we didn't stay in Babies-R-Us. By the way, the girl you knocked up and are giving these gifts to is named Alice. Expect an angry call from mom some time soo-"

Just then, Alfred's original phone rang in his pocket, vibrating furiously, practically exerting his mother's supposed rage. He tried to balance the new phone and the presents in his hands, but Amelia took them before anything fell and skipped ahead of him with mischievous glee.

"H-hello?"

"Alfred Foster Jones!"

"It was all Amelia's lie, I swear!"

"No Alice?"

"None."

There was silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

Then a soft chuckle. "Sorry dear, I was actually a bit excited and angry, but confused. Just the though of getting a grandchild from you pleasantly amused me, but seeing as male pregnancy isn't to happen in another century or so... I'll just wait another decade for Amelia's first child. Speaking of that child, don't let her stay out too late."

"I'm sending her home right now," Alfred grabbed hold onto the teen's purse and pulled her back. He spoke to both his mom and sister. "Expect her home in fifteen."

"Alright dear. Love you." Her warm smile would be felt.

"I love you too, mom." He shut his phone and gave her a looking saying "Scat."

Amelia pushed back the boxes, looking like a stubborn toddler when she pouted. "Fine. See if I ever help you again!" She took off in the direction of their hotel she and her mom were staying in, possibly a little too eager had the brother noticed. Alfred didn't notice however, because he already had his mind on the Kirklands' dinner meeting. Everything had to be in oder.

Along the shop windows, in random puddles, on people's sunglasses, and on any other surface that reflected, Alfred checked his appearance. On the outside he looked confident, professional, and he had to admit, handsome, but internally, he was a wreck. He could feel his temperature rise with every-relatively brisk-step he took along the busy New York streets and interview questions and answers he had rehearsed for so long at Colombia University bounced around in his head. Not once had he felt so nervous for an interview as he did for this interview. Most people would warm up to the American right away, but Alfred knew Arthur Kirkland could be a different story.

The moment the New York Director of UK Brothers Company had walked into the lobby before his office, the newly graduate could name a few things about the man right off the bat. Arthur's confusion was the most dominate emotion on his face, but his bright, jade, eyes were quick and calculating. The annoyance in his expression was barely noticeable, but the set in his jaw told Alfred that Mr. Kirkland did not like surprises. And his brother talking to a random stranger on his floor was a pretty big surprise, especially when his brother announced said stranger to be be his new personal assistant/secretary. A final observation Alfred had noted was the way the man held himself.

His shoulders were back, but relaxed, meaning he had high expectations of himself and others around him. The scowl on his face after glancing at Alfred, unfortunately, could only mean that he hadn't exactly met those standards at first sight from his possibly-to-be-boss. This interview was pretty much his final chance to win the Briton over.

And without realizing it, he was before the restaurant. After a deep breath and smoothing down his hair and clothes, Alfred was cool, calm, and collected.

He pushed through the door, meeting a lovely hostess with a fake accent. "Bonjour Monsieur. How many?" She gave him an odd look for the boxes in his hand.

"Uh...," Alfred looked around and spotted Patrick talking to his brother. "I'm here with Patrick and Arthur Kirkland.

She nodded and led him towards the two. Patrick spotted them, stopping his discussion with Arthur. "Ah here he is! We were just arguing about you," he bluntly said as he stood to slap the younger man's back. "Sit, sit. I was just about to leave for my date with Renee."

Arthur groaned. "Pat, how many of my workers are you sleeping with?" He ignored the other man standing there awkwardly. "You know what? I don't really want to know. I'll leave as well."

"Stay," Patrick pushed his little brother by the shoulders back down. "Get to know Alfred because I can guarantee you, he **_will_** be your new secretary. These are actually direct orders from dad. If you can't organize your life after Marie, then you'll be sent home and someone else will take care of things here." He pulled back, sighed, then grinned. "Come on Art, give the lad a chance. Look at him, he looks loyal, hardworking, and lovable! What more can you need?" Patrick pinched the young man's already blushing cheeks.

"You just described a pet," Arthur glared up at the two from his seat.

"Hey now," Patrick laughed, "none of the kinky stuff you're into with Al. No worries chap, I'm sure a strong man like you can handle such a small man."

"Now just you wait a second!" Arthur shot up, nearly spilling his unfinished soup. He stood face to face with man before sitting back down with a blush. He was shorter than Alfred by a few inches. "Damnit," he muttered under his breath. "I'm not into that..."

"Sure you aren't," the older brother laughed once more, ruffling Arthur's hair. "Play nice Arthur," Patrick dodged his fist and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Alfred just stared at the blond before him.

He was so cute! Arthur had looked like a small child when Patrick patronized him and attempted to attack despite being in public. His blush only enhanced the guilty child image. "Well sit down Mr. Jones," he coughed, letting the pink die down. "Let's make this quick. How educated are you, what are you skills and experiences, and what the bloody hell are those?" He pointed at the two boxes.

"Well, I can email you my resume if you want," Al chuckled, taking out his phone and asking for his email. "As for the boxes, they're the gifts you'll be giving to... Morgan, was what Patrick said right? One's for the child and the other is for Morgan."

Arthur nodded, searching his own phone once the resume was sent. Upon skimming it, his thick, but nicely kept eyebrows shot up, "Summa cum laude? Secretary of the Honors Society, President of the Business Associates, you're a Business Graduate? Why are you even here?"

"Well Patrick literally grabbed me and asked me to work as your secretary, but your company is well known, so it'd be a great start!" Alfred answered.

Being the ever knowing director of the New York Branch, Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How much did he offer you to do this?"

"Quite a bit," he pulled out the other man's note and Arthur nodded.

"You defiantly deserve it with all you have to offer, but you do know he basically hired you to be my nanny more than an actual business secretary?" He looked at Alfred, but his eyes then wondered over to the beautiful young woman who walk in with sunglasses on despite it being dark in the restaurant. "Apparently they don't think I go out much, but I can assure you I do, so you'll be mostly bored out of you mind and not using the skills you worked so hard to attain at your university."

"I'm very confident that I can help you juggle both lives!" Al smiled brightly, charming the Englishman.

Arthur had to look away before becoming absorbed by the handsome man before him and found the beautiful woman looking at their direction. She had honey blond hair like Alfred Jones and was equally as beautiful.

"Very well, we'll see," Arthur had to tear his gaze away from her as well. "Do you have a family, wife, children?" Alfred shook his head continuously. Being in New York he had to be careful, "Significant other? Good." He blushed after Alfred's questioning gaze. "Not that I really care," the Brit amended. "I was asking because if you do, you'd surely miss them a lot. I have high demands and often work late, travel often and I've been told I'm a bastard to work with."

"That's cool, I'm told I can work with anyone," Arthur's nod let him elaborate. "I haven't been in a relationship for a year now and my mother and sister live in California, so I have no problem traveling."

"Good, do you have a passport?"

"Yep!"

"Excellent, you're officially hired and we're leaving for London tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Unedited like always, sorries... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Arthur Kirkland was surprise to see his newly hired secretary arrive at the airport at four in the morning looking bright and energetic. Upon first impression of the man, one would classify him as the naive, amateurish, irresponsible, obtuse, obnoxious, playboy-jock type. Of course, some of it was true, but irresponsible was by far the most incorrect. By the look of his small bag and carry on, Arthur could tell he was prepared and possibly a veteran at travel. He was even in causal business attire with blazer and matching dress pants compared to his own blazer, scarf and jeans.

The frown deepened on the Englishman's features, causing panic to surge through the American as he made his way through the surprisingly busy airport. Those emerald eyes scrutinizing his body from top to bottom made Alfred blush slightly. He thanked the heavens he was fortunate enough to be able to control the heat on his face. Arthur, however, had no such luck when Alfred called out to him, accusing the man of checking him out.

"I was doing no such thing!" The pink on his cheeks gave his lie away. "I was simply looking for my brother when you crossed into my view and I didn't recognize you."

"Oh?" A chuckle was heard behind the sandy blond. "So you were checking Jones out without knowing it was your assistant. Did you like what you saw then?"

"Patrick!" Arthur swiveled to face him, fully annoyed at the older brother and ignored the question. "What took you so long? I only asked you to get us some tea, not the entire bleeding cafe!"

Again he laughed, his humor untampered despite the early hour. "I did until I gave it up to chat up a gorgeous girl. I was counting on Alfred here being late, but on the bright note I have her number in case I need a good shag when in the States! So what happened, Al? I always took you for a late riser."

At this, Arthur's lips twitched upward, glad he wasn't the only one with that impression.

"Nah, I went for a jog earlier to get me awake and ready to go," he grinned brightly, showing off his flawless teeth.

Both brothers exclaimed, "Jogging at three in the morning?!"

"Yeah! It's a great way to start the day to get your blood flowing. I go for a run every morning before doing anything else. Usually I don't go out until at the earliest five, but seeing as we'd be thousands of feet off the ground at the time, I thought it'd be best to go around the block a few hours earlier. Haha, is something wrong?" Alfred finally became aware of the looks he was getting from the brothers.

"You're mad," the two agreed for once as they shook their heads in time with each other. Still on the same wavelength, Patrick and Arthur turned their backs on the American and led the way towards their terminal.

Even though the Kirklands had their own private jet, like everybody else, they had to wait in one of the many departure lounges.

At first, they simply sat there, waiting, assuming it wouldn't take long. Awkwardly, however, five minutes dragged onto fifteen, then thirty with nothing but their "happy" faces for entertainment. Patrick was the first of the trio to give up staring at one another and pulled out his audio book on his listening device; only the blonds remained un occupied. Arthur and Alfred glanced at one another before catching the other and quickly looking away. After a few more minutes, Alfred too succumbed to his iPhone and began clicking away rapidly.

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**My boss's scowl is so cute! I wonder if he knows that even if he crosses his arms and legs, he still doesn't look threatening, just more adorable. And to think he has that scowl on most of the time makes me kinda jealous. I mean, everyone gets to see how adorable he is when he's like that, so it's not something specifically for his lover. Oh no. Does he have a lover? A man like Arthur must have at least a girlfriend, but Patrick did hire me to organize his social life specifically, so maybe he doesn't!**

**Oh God, but if he does?! I'll have to organize their dates! I'll have to talk to her! Since I had to buy the baby-shower presents, would I have to buy her anniversary presents? Man, this is not cool! I should just ask Patrick so I don't get my hopes up any higher. The only question is how...? Alright! Brainstorm time!**

**Ask him before we board the plane- Artie's close by tho and could hear...****Ask after we land- Such small time frame, Pat could leave us right after we land or something****Patiently wait and find out- LAME!****Man up and ask Artie- Is that breaching some sort of code? Then again, there must be some unspoken rule of not crushing on your boss...****TEXT PATTIE! **

**I'm a genius! I'll be right back!**

Immense relief flooded Alfred once the message was sent, but it quickly drained when he heard a beep from the man in front of him not a seconds later.

Frozen, his mind ran at one thousand miles per hour. He couldn't have sent it to Arthur himself, could he? How did he ask again? How would he react? Would he know who its from? The man's sapphire eyes darted towards the older man who did not move an inch since he had begun to listen to his book, then towards the younger brother. His seat became extremely uncomfortable as a slight panic coursed through his body. It had to be coincidence, right? Maybe he received a business message or it was an email or something, anything but his text message!

"Who in their blasted mind would send me a message so early in the morning?" The American's minuscule hopes were shattered and adrenaline took over his body. As soon as Arthur was able to fish his cellphone out from one of the many pockets in his bag, Alfred slapped the device away from him, sending it across the lounge. "... The hell?"

"Bad Artie!" Alfred's face was bright red. "As your hero-slash-secretary, I'm to answer all your calls and such!" He quickly went over the the abused phone and picked it up. To his horror, it was his message that flashed brightly on the screen. If he hadn't acted quick, his boss would have read his embarrassing text message and possibly fired him there.

"I could fire your arse for what you just did," the sandy haired blond snatched his device back as if reading his mind, "but mother's already been informed of you presence so I won't. And I can answer my own bleeding phone. Huh? Where did it go?"

"Eh, wellitwasnothing." He said rather quickly that Arthur hardly understood. "It w-was just some advertisement to get you to subscribe to... ah... your horoscope or something silly like that. You don't believe in that junk, right Artie?"

It was the director's turn to blush because he did in fact read _that junk_ religiously as he drank his morning tea. What else would he do, read the news? Arthur didn't want to become depressed from the get go. "O-of course not!" He looked over at his smirking brother who was observing and knew otherwise. "But that is still no excuse for slapping the cell out of my hands. Would you like it if I went through your phone?"

"'Course not!" Alfred extended his hand which held his work cell phone with a grin, then suddenly pulled back. The original message he sent was still in the outbox; with a few clicks, his new boss would surely find it! "Wait no!" He pulled back and began to click away as his tongue slightly protruded from his lips. "Alright! Now you can!"

Patrick couldn't contain himself as he silently watched and burst into laughter while the younger Kirkland rolled his eyes. "Not the same Mr. Jones."

"Woah, woah," the American's nose scrunched up in distaste. "Don't call me that. It sounds so boring and un-hero like! Just call me Alfred! I mean it's way easier to say with two syllables than Mister Jones which has four. Or you can simply ca-"

"Your jet is ready gentlemen," the woman at the booth of the flight entrance smiled at them.

The proclaimed hero sprang up while the other two languidly stood. Without any more fuss from Alfred, although Arthur could clearly tell he was excited, the men made their way towards the lady to board. Once tickets were checked, they made their way down a makeshift hallway and out onto the blacktop where a glossy raven cadillac stood waiting for them to take them towards the jet. There stood a man in black with the back door opened for them. As they approached closer, Patrick greeted him and stepped in, leaving the formalities of introduction and such to his baby brother.

"John, this is my new secretary, Alfred Jones," the smaller man stepped aside for them to shake hands. "Mr. Jones, this is my chauffeur in the States, John Foster."

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I'm a Foster as well, Alfred Foster Jones," he grinned as the elder man smiled up at him.

"I like you already," John snuck a glance at his employer, "I hope you stay onboard. Shall we get going?"

Arthur nodded and let his assistant take the back seat with his brother as he walked around towards the passenger's side. He was about to reach for the door handle when he felt a presence watching him from behind.

Patrick rolled down his window, sending a knowing, yet concerned look towards his brother.

"It's nothing Pat." He opened the passenger's door while he casually turned to look up at the terminal's lobby they had just excited. For a brief second, there stood a silhouette looking directly at him before it disappeared in a blink of an eye. As he took in a deep breath with eyes closed, and an impression of the figure was made onto him. It was a warm whisper, but the more he tried to focus on what was said, the more it slipped into his mind, lost. Like a dream one attempted to recall, it would just push back, becoming foggier and foggier. "Just observing the morning visit."

Alfred wasn't sure, but he though he saw Patrick nod slightly before looking out the window once more as it closed shut. A slight chill ran down his spine as it felt like the brothers were secretly communicating. He glanced at the diver through the rearview mirror to see a slight smile on the elderly man's face. Strange..., but whatever, the young man had decided.

Not long afterwards, the ride to the jet awaiting them was quick and boarding was even faster since it was only the three of them. They were in the air in a matter of minutes and situated around a dark maroon conference table. Arthur sat next to Alfred, but not on his own will. Patrick had set his messenger bag on the seat next to him with a grin as Arthur was about to sit, claiming he was saving it for their attractive flight attendant, Mary. Growling, the sandy blond was thus forced to take the seat next to his secretary instead.

His mischievous grin grew wider. "Alfred, do me a favor and quickly grab Art's briefcase."

"Oi!" He barely managed to untangle his crossed arms as the man supposedly working for him held the weathered leather case up and way from him. "Patrick! Mr. Jones!"

"Alfred, Arthur, Alfred." The older brother wagged his finger at his younger one as he reached for the case in the other man's hold. "I need to inform Alfred of his duty on this trip. You see lad, the main reason we-and by we , I mean the Kirkland family minus Arthur- brought you along to not only get to know my baby brother better, but to also keep this, away from said dear brother of mine. Soon, you will find out how much of a workaholic Arthur is and although he will be allowed to work every now and then, he should not be doing so while we are at family gatherings and such.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be connected to him by the hip, but he will come to you to get any of his papers and/or his laptop from here," Patrick continued to talk over Arthur's protests. "Don't let anything he says convince you to hand it over to him unless one of us sends you a text message or a call to do so. He'll try to threaten, bribe, and drug you for them, but I'm sure a strong, young man like you is strong enough to handle such a small and pathetic man like Artie here." Upon recognition of the worry in Alfred's eyes by the idea of possibly being drugged, the redhead laughed. "Seriously Alfred, I really doubt he'd really drug you, but more like attempt to intoxicate you with alcohol. I'll give you this small advice however, get him to drink more and he'll definitely won't last long."

"And thus brings me to another portion of you job," he continued with a sigh. "No matter how much he denies it-much like he's doing so now- Art becomes drunk easily. It is your responsibility, when with him, to prevent him from doing so, but if you cannot then you must prevent from anyone from picking a fight with him or raping him and vice versa."

At this, Alfred couldn't help but exclaim.

Patrick only smirked at both of the men's faces. "Yes, yes, you heard right and don't you try to deny it, Arthur." He continued on with obvious amusement for a few more minutes and answered Alfred's questions before he resumed the audio book from before.

Poor Arthur was left a blushing, stuttering mess while Alfred a completely enamor fool.

**~3~**

After three hours of awkward silence into the flight, Alfred broke it with a question, startling Arthur and caused him to blush again.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering if all of your brothers were like Pat?"

He groaned, "Brothers and sister, yes." His eyes stayed on the fluffy clouds in the cyan horizon.

"Sister?"

"No, no more of me or my family," the pink on his face became darker. "You'll find out soon enough."

Alfred's shoulder's slumped in disappointment. "But Artie~."

Crimson faced, Arthur sputtered, "D-Don't call m-me that! I am your boss and you shall address me as such! Why don't you talk about yourself? You're American."

"You're right!" A grin took over said American's face. "We are awesome! But, uh, what do I talk about? You've already read my resume..."

"That's not what I-" Arthur looked up into curious eyes and just as beautiful as the original sky he had just been looking at a moment ago. "Oh, never mind," he sighed as he returned his gaze out the window.

"No no, I can talk!"

"Oh really now?" He couldn't help, but retort.

"Hey! Your British sarcasm in not appreciated!"

Arthur chuckled, however did not look over at him. "Get used to it."

"Well... True... But hey, you giggled. My four years in the Comedy Club in high school payed off!"

"I did not giggle; I sniggered. There's a difference there." Emerald eyes flashed up at Alfred, sending a shock of thrill down his spine. "Four years? Really? Seems like time wasted."

"Not true, I got you to laugh, that's not time wasted," the combination of Alfred's blush and grin tripped Arthur's heart. "'Sides, that's not all I was involved in! I was in Puppy Rescues-dude! Don't laugh! I didn't name it! We helped a bunch of neglected dogs and other animals. I was also on my high school's student council for three years. You can't laugh at- Why are you laughing harder?!"

"You? In student council?!"

"It's true! I was student body president too!"

Slowly, the Englishman's laugher subsided as he released his aching sides. "My apologies, lad. I just-" At that moment the jet shuddered, ridding Arthur of his humor. "Oh dear god. This is why I hate flying! We should have taken a boat!"

Patrick rolled his eyes after hearing his brother. "You baby. It's just a little turbulence."

"Yeah! And if anything happens to the pilot or he needs help, I can take over! I know how to fly a plane!"

"Oh I feel better now."

"Yeah! 'Cuz I'm the hero!"

"No you git! That's more sarcasm!"

"Not nice, Artie, not nice!"

"It's Mr. Kirkland to you!"

"How about Arthur?"

"No!"

"Mr. Arthur?"

"No! Bloody hell! It shook again!"

"No worries! I'll save you!"

"Oh great, don't add to my worries!"

Patrick snickered at the scene before him. Even though he was developing a slight headache from the two, Patrick Kirkland couldn't help but feel hopeful about the two blonds before him. "I can just tell this'll turn out into a beautiful relationship."

"What did you say?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't. Alfred, did I say something?"

"I... I don't think so...?"

"See? I didn't."

"Oh I know you did you wanker!"

"Prove it."

"Gah!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

**Not proud of this chapter, but it is done! At two in the morning no less when I have Japanese bright and early... Oh dear. Good night! Good morning! I love you all for reading and dealing with my weirdness! (Although you guys have no real clue since you guys don't really deal with my like my unfortunate roomies, but at least you get to skim the surface! :D) This is not how I had originally envisioned chapter three, but it can only get better than this! (I hope ;P) **

**Tell me how my late night writing is doing! I mean seriously because it's around this time I work on my History essays and such. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With about thirty minutes to go before landing, Alfred's eyes finally became heavy. Perhaps his morning jog and catching up with his reading the night before was not his smartest moves thus far, but he needed a way to distract himself from all the excitement of flying abroad and working alongside Arthur. Of course, his assigned tasks seemed to be very menial at the moment, but he knew he could work his way up and prove his worth. After all his research of the company and its founders, he (kind of) knew what he was getting into, Alfred reasoned. And his job would officially start in twenty-eight minutes, if it had not already begun.

So taking a quick nap, was out of the question, wasn't it? This could be a test to see if the young man had enough endurance to even last as Arthur's secretary. However, no one was really watching him, Patrick had already drifted off an hour ago and last Alfred checked (about a second ago, he couldn't resist sneaking glances at the smaller man beside him), Arthur was reading. Therefore he could a ford to rest his eyes if he wasn't needed, and it didn't appear that he was. The young graduate continuously fought with keeping his eyes open, glancing at his boss every other second to reassure himself, but they were desperately losing. No matter how bright the sun shown through the window, hitting his face, his eyes gave way and closed.

Not even a second passed by before Arthur excitingly exclaimed that the young man looked familiar, causing the American to jump a foot in the air.

"Pardon there, chap, I didn't mean to startle you," the sandy blond tried to smother his chuckles, but failed because Alfred looked so disoriented with his cerulean eyes filled with haze. "You simply looked like someone I know, but cannot for the life of me remember who that is. And you said you have no relations to our company right? Hmm, that is peculiar. It must have been the combination of the angle of the lighting, your hair, and peaceful expression or something." Arthur realized he was rambling and was glad his brother was asleep and Alfred too drowsy to comprehend the embarrassing excess chatter. "From what little I know of you already, you being still for long is not natural, but I really cannot say can I? No, I suppose not, the person you remind me of is the complete opposite of what I think you to be. So perhaps that was another factor, you see, this person I speak of is usually very still to the point of disappearing or going unnoticed. Not that it really matters or anything, you just didn't... oh, just go back to your nap-"

Or so he thought.

Patrick erupted into a fit of laughter, surprising Alfred once more. "What were you doing there, Art? Staring at the boy as he fell asleep. Not creepy at all," he shook his head, voice thick with sarcasm. "Let the poor lad get some rest before he mets mum and the rest of the family. No matter how energetic Al appears to be on his good days, he'll need it all to keep up with the eight of us, plus Liam's and Morgan's to-be-new-addition-but we won't count that little one yet on account of not even born for another month or so."

"I was _not_ staring. I glance up and before I knew it, my mouth just ran from me. But look at him," Arthur gestured towards the alert man beside him, "doesn't he look a tad-bit familiar?"

Emerald eyes similar to that of Arthur's, yet not as deep and rich quite like his, analyzed Alfred. Those eyes, as the young man had read form a tabloid or two have dubbed Patrick as "Playboy Kirkland," and now those eyes were trained on him. It was unsettling to say the least, especially due to his grogginess. "What? Like an ex of yours?"

"Yeawahyohe- NO!" Arthur's mouth knotted itself up.

Chuckling, Patrick finally took him seriously and tilted his head to the right then the left tapped his chin, crossed his legs, squinted his eyes, and huffed in resignation. His kid brother was on to something, but nothing came to him. It was if a thin vail was placed over the image of somebody, but it obviously was no woman. He had an affinity for women, but this man had to have some lovely quality for Patrick to even remotely recall him.

_Maybe he was smaller? Right, he was smaller than Arthur and that was pretty rare, but it really isn't womanly._ Patrick thought as he continued to examine Alfred while sneaking glances at Arthur. _Art said something about hair... so longer, yet still professional or else Art wouldn't have hired him. It's getting there, it's getting there. Hmm, Alfred had sky blue eyes...Eyes! _"You're right! Oh! He looks like- he's- err- oh what is his damn name?" With a clap and a snap of his fingers, the redhead remembered. "William Matthews!"

"Matthew Williams, you dolt," Arthur recalled simultaneously. "He's in charge of the offices in Ottawa... Or is it Toronto?"

The older of the two Kirklands rested his head on his hand in mock disappointment. "And you call me the dolt. Well you better find out soon before your yearly visit. We don't want you to land in the wrong city and get kidnapped when you manage to get lost in the shady part of whichever city. Surely thugs there will kidnap you ask for a ransom to get you back, but by then it might be to late for our frail younger brother! Oh mum would be devastated and we will miss you so!"

"No you wouldn't," Arthur glared.

"Well you're right, but that is not the point," Patrick grinned. It was so much fun to designate Arthur as the damsel in distress when they were children and even so today. The last time he, Liam, James, and even Fiona supposedly played together was about when Arthur was fourteen years old. They tied him to a tree, claiming James needed to shoot a scene for his movie while Fiona needed the model, Patrick wanted to practice his knots, and Liam was bored. His hero, or heroine to be precise, was the young woman next door who Arthur had a crush on. "My main jab is that know-it-all Arthur has no clue what office our Canadian headquarters are located."

"Neither do you!"

"So? It's not one of _my_ responsibilities!"

"It is in Ottawa," Alfred rapidly blinked, finally understanding what the two brothers were going on about.

"See!" Arthur felt proud of his new secretary even though he had persistently refused him up until they met at the airport. Of course, he was still unenthusiastic to have him because he was fully capable on his own and it hurt his pride a little to have others insist he get another secretary after the previous six employments. At least Alfred was not female, but Arthur had to admit he's had man crushes before and was a afraid to inquire for the young man's sexuality. "I was right the fir- How do you even know that, Jones?"

Just as the young man was about to respond, the gorgeous flight attendant, Mary, appeared, announcing their landing in five minutes and reminding them to put on their belts. It was too easy for Patrick to suggestively explained he could not do so, something must have caught underneath him to prevent the belt to go around the man. Mary licked her lips, and became a little too eager to assist him. After she bent over his lap to reach for the "stubborn" belt and made the other two men uncomfortable at the scene before them, she disappeared once more to talk to the pilots. Arthur dropped his head in shame of his brother while Patrick giggled like fool and Alfred chuckled along nervously. All conversation about Canada and his strikingly similar appearance to a Matthew Williams was lost to the new topic of women preferences. Of course, the assistant could not fully participate and encouraged Patrick to do most of the talking as they stepped out into the surprising sunny London afternoon. However, when he was asked, he responded the most truthful way without giving anything away.

"Haha, if Art was female and could cook, I'd gladly hand him over!" Patrick tipped the airport's valet before hopping into the diver's side, completely unaware of stunning the two men in their tracks. With sideway glances at the other, the two turned away rather quickly as a blush rapidly formed. They set their things in the trunk and climbed into their respective seats.

Attempting to act as if nothing had happened, the two brothers began to quarrel once more as soon as Arthur closed his passenger's door. Relieved at the brothers' distractions, Alfred began to furiously click away in the back on his "manly" iPhone-diary-thingy over the occurrence moments ago.

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**You. Will. Not. Believe. What. Patrick. Just. Said! "If Artie was female and could cook..." I could get Artie! What does that mean?! What if I was female, would I be able to have him then too? But I'm not, so can I still have him? Please? Although he would look deathly cute in a dress or skirt with an apron at home or adkjglafjsdflknn! The image! Can I even say deathly cute? Well he is, but it also, hot, and sexy, and attractive in every way! Okay, so I don't know if he is in every way, and those eyebrows are a little stunning, at first, but they are adorable once you take him in completely. Every possibly angle I can imagine him, he is utterly perfection except for his cooking apparently, but how bad can that be? If he was a she, I'd probably become straight for him... her? Well I don't really know... but whatever! He qualifies! **

**Preferences checklist!: (in no particular order) **

**-Smaller than me (but I am pretty tall...) -Check, I can just feel him in my arm! XD**

**-Athletic or likes to watch sports- Check? I couldn't tell in his suit, but in those jeans- damn he has nice legs, perhaps a runner? Tennis? Heck I'll even take Cricket or whatever. I should challenge him in something someday.**

**-Strong mentally & physically- Check, he seems to hold his own against his brother.**

**-Smart- Uh duh! He had an equivalent to a 4.0 in university! Heh heh, don't ask how I know X)**

**-Loves movies- Not sure, but even if they're boring like documentaries or something, I'd be there with him!**

**-Patient- Half check, I mean he waited for his brother and me right? That's gotta count somehow, yet it looks like he has a short fuse, but I dunno! Too early to tell. **

**-Kind- Well he didn't flat out refuse me, he's giving me a chance, so check! Okay, so it's actually his family forcing me onto him, but it must be faith or something! No body's always mean, so they've gotta be kind some time. Not even Natalia was always that mean.**

**-Understanding/Motherly-like/Great with children- Again, too early to make a judgement, but can't you just imagine Artie with our children?! X/D I mean Patrick said that the man could sew, so I can totally see him making cute little dresses for our girls and kickin' costumes for the boys!**

**-Can cook- Pat says no, but I'll be the judge of that, and if he can't it's not a problem because as the hero, I can definitely make the romantic dinners!**

**-Be romantic- Check! Pat said all he reads are cheesy romance novels so that's gotta mean he is! Oh yeah, I can bear through chick-flicks with him then and we can snuggle! **

**-Play**

"Are you alright Alfred? You look a little warm," Patrick looked at him through the rearview mirror. He really didn't know the boy, but he swore the lad was blushing down at his phone or something. The first thought that came to mind was that the newly hired was watching something naughty, but it was quickly dismissed. Only he or Francis would look something up like that at such a random time like this, but then again, he and Francis wouldn't blush the way Alfred appeared to be doing so. A possibility nonetheless, but it could be that he was reading a text from a girlfriend, or he could just allow the young man to explain himself.

"Y-yeah, just a little warm," he tugged at his collar sheepishly just as Arthur became curious enough to spare a glance at him.

"You are right; it is a tad warmer than normally for this time of year," the sandy blond rest his chin on his knuckles. "Roll down the windows for him, Patrick. We should attempt to get the most of of this nice weather." A light smile graced Arthur's lips as windows rolled down and he set his head back, relaxing into the leather with the wind running through his hair.

As they became closer and closer to what Alfred assumed to be the men's home, he could see Arthur become more and more at ease. With his head back, he closed his eyes and began to hum shortly after. It was nothing similar to Patrick's CD, but it didn't clash either. Alfred could hardly hear it or even knew he was doing it without catching little bits of it, carried through the light wind and the occasional movement of his eyebrows. Even Patrick disregarded the stereo and hummed along what now sounded like a lullaby with the other's entrance. It felt very peaceful, but slightly eerie and out of place for the Alfred. He felt as if he was intruding on a brotherly bond because neither was snapping at the other and the two seemed to be in rapport. Similar moments would occasionally pass through him and his sister as well, but less often now that they were away from each other.

They continued on for a while loner until a simple road sign shattered the equanimity passing through the two. Arthur sat up, straightened himself, and flattened his jeans with the palm of his hands as Patrick did the opposite. The redhead slouched even further into his seat, shook a hand through his hair, making it messier than Arthur's, and sped up for some reason. Simultaneously then, the two stopped humming.

"How was mum that time you saw her?" Arthur nervously glanced out the window.

Patrick peeked back toward Arthur with a slight smirk. "Bubbly as always, but of course that was different when she last called two days ago. Mummy's boy you will not be for long~! I can't wait to she what she'll do to you once she gets her hands on you~."

"Dear God."

His brother laughed at his misfortune to come, but gathered himself up to ask whether or not they should warn Alfred.

"Warn me what?" The young man was relishing the banter between bothers and the mention of Arthur being his mother's baby, but disliked Patrick's warning tone. It was in an obvious theatric voice, but it still sent shivers down the American's spine.

Patrick's evil smirk through the rearview mirror only made it worse. "Did you ever have that old evil gorgon of a teacher or principle that no matter what you did, nothing was ever good enough? So strict that you'd rather have your arse whipped than be given a dirty look? So frightening that you could just piss yourself by a simple glance even on their best day? So ruthless that for a minor mistake you were forced to make a hundred hand written apology cards? So-"

Arthur smacked his brother's arm, "Quit trying to frighten him; mum's nothing like that!"

"I'm talking about dad."

"Oh. Oh, right."

Alfred gulped.

And Patrick parked.

Before them was a fairly large house with weathered yellow shutters and vines branching up the side of the house. The lawn was neatly trimmed with little pockets of flowers aligning the house and path towards the front door. Even the fences separating the the equally beautiful neighboring homes were low green shrubbery. It was all picturesque perfect and inside dwelled a dragon of a father as Patrick had painted him.

"He really is not all that bad," Arthur opened the door and got out in a fashion that Alfred could only call excitedly.

"To you perhaps, ya over achiever." Patrick walked around the car to catch up to his younger brother, the secretary already forgotten and left behind. It had been a years since either men had seen their parents despite Patricks"'Why don't you work as hard as Arthur? Why aren't you as creative as Arthur?'" The man lowered his voiced to sound gruffer and eradicated his Irish accent to sound more like their father. "'Why don't you find yourself a nice lass and settle down like Arthur-' No wait, that was Liam, haha. I can't believe they're still together and expecting their second. At least the old man trusted me enough to find you a proper secretary."

"Unorthodoxly," Arthur rolled his eyes then noticed said secretary wasn't with them. "Alfred?"

"I though you called him Jones?" Patrick chuckled at the the American trapped in his car. In his lapse of mind he had locked the vehicle with the child lock was in place. Those two back doors were rarely used and since he had purchased it a few years back no one had used it, so in his defense it was an honest mistake. If Patrick was honest with himself, the array of emotions he felt at homecoming played a hand at forgetting their American guest as well. From where he stood he unlocked the door and Arthur opened the it for the overgrown child. Relief was evident on the man's face as he stepped out, but it soon disappeared as he realized he now had to meet the remaining Kirklands. "Sorry about that Al, didn't mean to make ya miss an opportunity of a lifetime. As the newly hired secretary, you're gonna have to understand how this chaotic family works!" A prideful grin about his family spread across his face.

"It's best if you ignore him from here on out," Arthur led the way towards the front door. He waved the man away from the trunk when he didn't follow, "No, no, don't worry about the bags."

The redhead's grin only grew into a taunting one. "Come now, don't be shy. It's not as if your asking for Fiona's hand in marriage, or in this case I guess it'd be Art's since you don't know my twin."

"You!" Years growing up with the man didn't help the blond follow his own advice as he advanced forward ready to punch his brother.

The distance between the two allowed Patrick to run ahead as if they were children again and burst through the front door. "Mum! We're home! I've brought the runt back home plus his help!"

"Patrick?!" A woman's loving, motherly voice rang out from behind a wall. "Arthur?! I'm in the kitchen!"

Her two sons seemed alarmed by this and ran towards the voice. Both men couldn't possibly fit through the door simultaneously so the older of the two pushed the other out of the way. Eliciting a soft chuckle from Alfred as he marveled at how much the two went from respectable adults, in Arthur's case and somewhat Patrick's, to children fighting for their mother's attention. Little did he know they rushed towards her for another, more urgent, reason as well. Summoning enough courage, for a hero could not miss this, Arthur's secretary trod lightly behind.

A small woman with strawberry blonde curls let go of Patrick in favor of the other. She only reached Arthur's shoulders as she hugged her youngest son, but pulled a way with a smack to his arm and a stern face. "How could you forget your mother's birthday? Shame on you Arthur, even Liam called and you know how bad he is at remembering even his own. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He hung his head in mock surrender, "I have no excuse mother, but I see the bear found its spot in your collection." It was proudly displayed in the corner where all her other prized stuffed animals were collected over the years. As a young boy, he had loved taking them down to play with or selecting one to nap with. He had usually singled out a peculiar mint green bunny with wings attached because he claimed it called out to him, begging him to play with her. And he often did so by sneaking her out wherever he went. Little Arthur would rarely return her until his mother decided to let him keep it and to this day the man carried it with him wherever he'd go. All his other siblings had a similar affection for one of their mother's former toys, but none carried theirs around like Arthur.

"My, my, when did you get so cheeky? Those yanks must be morphing you into- Oh! Hello there. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Ignore that last comment, they're not all... well yes," a light blush sprinkled across her face, highlighting her hazel eyes. "Don't stand in the doorway, dear, come a little closer so I can get a better look at you." Alfred did as he was told, forgetting his nerves as he stepped closer. It must have been her own mini rambling that put him at ease along with her very soothing demeanor. "You're very handsome...er..."

"Alfred F. Jones, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Olivia Kirkland, likewise." She took his out reached hand and shook it, smiling at up at him like a professional woman then mother as she then faced Arthur. "Good manners, nicely dressed, I approve of him, Arthur."

Caught off guard, the men did not understand her appraisal. Patrick was unaware of his mother's involvement in his father's orders to find Arthur a suitable secretary. Although it would only make sense, his silly brother having no life and thus forgetting the important date of their mother's birthday would drive her to somehow end his despondency. She might have gone up to their stoic father and demanded he bring her baby home to her or find someway to fix. And the only solution to that without having all of Arthur's work go to waste in New York is by having him get a proper secretary following him around. However, Olivia Kirkland knew nothing of Alfred F. Jones, recent graduate of Columbia University, so what was there to approve of?

"Approve of what, mum?" Arthur questioned at last.

Mrs. Kirkland patted Alfred's arm, "Well he's your boyfriend is he not?"

Collectively, they all managed to blink before Patrick erupted into hysteric laughter, Arthur's face rivaled that of his mother's prized rose garden in the back, and Alfred's heart froze before it pounded against his rib cage as it sped up. This was the answer to his gnawing question! She thought Arthur had brought him along to introduce her to him! Did that not mean Arthur was gay or at least bi? If his own mother assumed Alfred to be his boyfriend, then that could mean he was also his type! There was hope for him, but he couldn't become too hopeful in case it came crashing down. God knows how many times he's been disappointed... well it was one other time, but it still hurt him. He knew it was a big risk to confess to his best friend that he was crushing on him, but at least it didn't wreck their relationship. Once a month they would stay up an entire weekend to play video games at one of their apartments, but knowing he had no chance with him allowed Alfred to move on. And now he was one step closer at a shot at Arthur. If only his response was not as volatile.

Her youngest son raised his voice in embarrassment. "No! Alfred's my secretary! He was actually just hired yesterday! How could- What could-"

Again the woman blushed. "Oh, my bad. Well you didn't clarify, dear. And here I was getting excited after-well... And you called him by his first name just like-ah," Mrs. Kirkland paced around the kitchen nervously, weaving in and out of the men as she cleaned up a bit. She rarely ever became anxious like she was at the moment, but she knew this was a sore subject with Arthur. "I-I just thought there was a pattern or something with you, but I guess not. Did you just say he was hired yesterday? And you brought him along? Oh, not that I mind you being here Alfred, I love having guests! You will be staying with us right?"

With Alfred and Arthur still reeling from the shock, Patrick confessed. "No. See, I finally used 'the block of head between my shoulders,' as dad so kindly puts it, to good use and bought his plane ticket and a room in the near by inn even before hiring him. I figured we'd be a little tight on schedule so I thought it would be best to have everything ready so once he was hired we could more or less take off. When I- hold on, you didn't know I was sent all the way to the states to get Arthur a new secretary? One who will straiten his life and get him functioning again?"

"I function perfectly well thank you very much." Arthur quipped.

"He told me you were both, and I quote-" Patrick continued until another male's voice finished it for him."

"'Your mother and I are extremely worried for your brother's well being. Be of some use and go to New York to hire a decent secretary whether he wants one or not. Do remember that if Morgan's child is not born before your mother's birthday, she will have a caesarean the following weekend, possibly on Arthur's birthday. Hopefully we can all gather beforehand to support her,'" the older man finally revealed himself. In a suit and tie with his briefcase at hand, he appeared to have just arrived from work, thus his facial expression was not that of a pleased man. Or it could just be that he heard his son fail at a simple request. It really shouldn't have surprised him, but it did, every single time. "I asked that of you a month ago and you did so now?"

The table had turned and it was now Patrick's turn to be startled. To any observer, like Alfred at the moment, it would appear as if Mr. Kirkland was furious at his son, but the redhead had twenty-nine years of experience with his old man. An impish grin appeared on the older son's face as he said, "Uh, I love you."

And it did, Henry Jr. Kirkland's mustache covered lips twitched upward as he rolled his eyes. "Aside from Arthur, this is why I assign you the farthest location away from me. I'm thinking about reassigning you to Hong Kong or how about Antarctica? We can definitely afford to have you there as the first non-arctic wear company established down south."

Alfred was confused. This was not the picture of the intimidating man Patrick had painted moments ago on their way. He had just arrived home from, what he can only assume was, a long day at work to hear his son say he procrastinated on a duty, but instead of being frustrated with him, he was now joking with him. At least Alfred hoped he was fooling around with him because he could not really imagine Patrick away from civilization, let alone the female population. Mr. Kirkland must have gathered such description with his career ethic.

"So you decided on this young man as Arthur's assistant I see." Alfred was ripped from his thoughts as the head Kirkland glared up at him. This man was where the two sons had inherited those stunning emerald eyes and ridiculously thick eyebrows, but he really could not focus on that matter because under his gaze, Alfred felt three feet tall. "I approve."

"What?!" Arthur stiffened while Patrick and their mother snickered, confusing his father.

"You don't?" Mr. Kirkland looked back and forth between his son and the foreigner. "Why do you not accept him? With a simple look at his eyes, I can see dedication, knowledge, and enthusiasm. He'd be a great contribution to our family. At your current state, you need a man like- Pardon me for forgetting to ask, what is your name? I'm Henry Kirkland Jr."

"Alfred F. Jones, sir," despite another blush forming on his face, he gave a Arthur's father a firm handshake.

Henry nodded in appraisal, "Good, good, nice stern handshake. I like you so far, Alfred, keep it up. Arthur you need a guy like Alfred in you life. I bet he can help you straighten up after these past few months. Oi! Stop laughing Patrick!"

While he was laughing hysterically, Arthur was mortified with his hands up at his face shielding himself, and their mother enjoying the irony of it all. Mr. Kirkland had obviously not heard her previously made mistake and was only making it worse. Alfred too could not help at chuckle over the ironic play of words that none of the Kirklands knew about and was glad they hadn't. If they had known about it, then he wasn't so sure they would be laughing as they were now. A glance at Arthur told Alfred he was begging the world to just to swallow him up, but just stood willing to find another way to disappear somehow.

As if he felt a pair of eyes on him, he too risked a glance at Alfred only to reveal his glistening emerald eyes with tears about to burst. The contrast between the man's green eyes and red complexion dissolved Alfred's amusement and caused him to gawk at his beauty, at how vulnerable the man was. Even if he didn't believe in love at first sight, he believed in second and third, and at that moment, it took all of his self restrain not to walk across the kitchen to take that man into his arms and protect him from his family. Little would that action do any good, but it made Alfred vow to never see, nor make, Arthur truly cry.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whomever's view it was, the oven began to billow out smoke, thus distracting the family form Arthur's and Alfred's non-existent (at the moment)love life. Used to such occurrences, the four immediately moved to action. Arthur grabbed the fire extinguisher, Mrs. Kirkland her mittens while Mr. Kirkland opened the oven, and Patrick opened the windows. Nothing was on fire so Arthur didn't need use of the extinguisher, but whatever unidentifiable meal was in there for dinner was no longer consumable.

After removing her mittens and once the smoke was out, Mrs. Kirkland sulked. Her first attempt at dinner without their housekeeper was a failure. She had even started dinner before lunch so as to not mess anything up. "Well boys, it looks like you're going to have to get me more ingredients and find us something to eat. Do you have any pounds on you or should I get my purse?"

**~4~**

"What was she even making?" Alfred pushed a trolly while Arthur examined a label.

The two attracted a lot of attention with Alfred's bellowing voice, American accent, and dress clothes, and Arthur looking equally attractive and still scarlet faced. The idea of the two of them as a couple was cemented into his mind and their current situation did not help that imagery. It possibly wouldn't have been there had his older brother not commented on it before driving away with the promise of returning in fifteen minutes. Patrick had opted out of grocery shopping with a claim he had certain matter to attend to and left the responsibility to the two of them.

"It's best not to ask," Arthur muttered and avoided looking at him. He could feel not only Alfred's eyes on him, but everyone else's who were in their views. "Er, go get the remaining canned vegetables from the other aisle while I select the remaining ones here," he wanted to get rid of him for at least a moment, long enough for his face to cool.

"Okay, Artie, but don't leave without me," Alfred voiced childish fear. Ever since that episode when he was four and his mother forgotten her son at Walmart, did he constantly remind others not to leave him stranded at a store. Even as he grew, knew how to drive, and get his way back home did he always run back to his mother at any supermarket after she requested him to fetch something.

"As if I could," the Englishman could already feel his face cool as his secretary walked away.

"What was that?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he called back, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, good! Let's see... carrots, peas, and corn! Carrots, peas, and corn. Carrots, peas, and corn. Carrots, peas, and corn... wait a minute were they regular peas, string peas, or green beans?" The second he had walked into the aisle containing the canned food the young man had doubted himself. His life was depending on this, if he couldn't get the cans necessary, how would Arthur even trust him with his actual job! He was about to turn around to find him again when he bumped into a lady and knocked her things out of her hand. "Oh! I'm so sorr- Wow you're huge!" Alfred had forgotten his mouth filter in the States.

The blond pregnant woman grimaced at his obnoxious voice, but giggled once Alfred slapped his hand over his mouth, easily forgiving him. "I know right, we just found out they're twins."

"Congratulations!" Spilled products already forgotten. "When are you due? You look about ready to pop... er, no offense."

She was about to respond when a man with fiery red hair stepped into view. Upon a quick examination of the scene, his temper escalated to that similar of his hair and began shouting at the secretary. "Oi! You bloody arse! Pick that up for my wife! Haven't you ever been pregnant? It's mighty difficult to bend over and pick up the mess you've made!"

"R-Right!" Alfred swooped down to gather her things up when another male with similar resemblance appeared only he was a light strawberry blond.

"Of course he hasn't, what kind of a question is that?" He defended the stranger with an eye roll at the other. "He can't become pregnant. Tell him you couldn't possibly become pregnant so he'll see that he sounds like an idiot."

"He very well could! All he'd have to do is put on an empathy belly to share his wife's pain for an hour or two!" The other retorted, still angry. "Wait, where did you leave my son?"

The strawberry blond was not able to respond because another female voice rang out, "Well lookie what we found here? Little Peter wondering all alone in the candy section." A little boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and large eyebrows like the other men's sat happily on a redhead's shoulders. "If I wasn't so quick to recognize him and Patrick wasn't fast enough to snatch him up, who know's who would have.

"Patrick?" Alfred questioned them man when he came into view. He was all too terribly confused and only received a grin from him.

Not a second later did Arthur role around the corner and asked, "Did you find the cans, Jones? Oh, bloody hell no." He froze in his tracks at the scene before him.

"Well it looks like we're all here," the relaxed strawberry blond man extended his arms as if presenting the group. "Except mum and dad of course."

* * *

**Unedited, but you're not really surprized right? My bad... I sorta survived my finals, I'm still waiting for my official grades, but I'm back! For approximately three weeks! OTL I'm sorry, last semester kicked my butt and this upcoming one will whip it as well. **

**So I need your help. **

**I need you guys to help me create deadlines for myself because I obviously work better under pressure. So aside from these three weeks in which I will try to work on all my other stories along with this one to the best of my abilities, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Should I update shorter chapters once a week once school starts again or every other week with slightly longer chapters, or once a month with even longer chapters? And what do you consider long? I'd like guidelines, but if no one responds (which I wouldn't blame you, I've been so fickle D': so sorry) I'll do what I want/can. **

**Haha, were you confused here at the end? Yeah I tried (lets be honest here, did I really have to try?) to make it so you'd feel what Alfred was feeling. I think I'm slipping with their characters, but thank you so much for reading and bearing my pathetic attempts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**I'm in Artie's room right now while he's taking a shower, but I'll get to that. Trust me, it's not that hot if you think it is but... Ok, so the image of Arthur in the shower is hot, but I mean sitting here waiting for him. It's not like some steamy romance novel I may or may not have in my mini library back at my apartment. I'm just sitting here awkwardly on his (queen sized by the way) bed typing this out, trying for the life of me not to picture Artie, but you're not really helping now are you?**

**I wasn't picturing the man undress lazily, not wanting to move any faster than he had to. After all, he was back home, all he wanted to do was relax in the comfort of it. The water would cascade down his pale, yet lean muscular body, loosening those those muscles from the pent up stress of flying overseas. And hands would slowly glide over his soapy skin in a massaging manor down to his-**

**Hey, if i get fired over having these fantasies over my boss who I just met, maybe I have a chance as an erotic novelist? Yeah, I definitely have to stop reading those. And yeah, I'm definitely screwed tonight and not in the way I'd like it to be. Dear Lord, I need some self restrain! What am I going to do?! I should have never agreed to this!**

**Okay, so allow me to back track a bit:**

**It was pretty amusing to see the Kirkland siblings reunite at that market, despite Arthur leaving the cart where it stood and raising his hands in resignation.**

**"No, not handling this bloody mess." He turned around and disappeared from sight before Patrick elbowed me, telling me I needed to retrieve him by any means necessary. Little would I have guessed that it meant slinging the smaller frame over my body while he kicked, punched, wiggled, and cursed after he refused to listen to me. I tried to make it the least embarrassing for him, but Artie didn't leave me any other choice. Reason wasn't taken into consideration, he ignored my whining (yes, I resorted to whining because my mother once told me it it would break anyone's mental peace/resolve) and wouldn't even spare a glance at my "cute little pout" as my sister called it. So over my shoulder he went, attracting a lot of attention.**

**I felt my face heat up and I could only assume the same for Arthur behind me due to his voice. "Pu-p-put me down you bloody wanker! I can walk on my own!"**

**"You won't run away?" I had my doubts, Artie seemed be the all-professional-all-the-time type to me, however the look on his face as soon as his eyes landed on his siblings told me differently. It seemed to scream either "I ain't handling no shit from y'all" or "I can't believe you're all here; I don't think I can handle all of this excitement!" I was really going for the latter one at first, but once I was after him, it knew it was probably the first one. "Alright Artie, I'm trusting you." I told him as soon as he responded.**

**"Don't call me that! I'm your bloody director; you are to address me as Mr. Kirkland," he glared up at me as I put him down.**

**"But not even your dad lets me call him that," I countered.**

**"I am not him, now am I?" He retorted back before swiveling around and sprinted towards the nearest exit. If we didn't cause a scene before, we sure caused one now. Of course he didn't get far before I scooped him up once more and made our way back towards the others. I could have sworn I heard a few grumbles about the Kirklands being back in town or something from the workers, but I dismissed it as my imagination. Why would anyone not like them? They seemed fun! The guys even cheered for us as we strode over.**

**"Not bad, I think I can reconsider him," the redhead who first yelled at me rubbed his chin in contemplation. "You said you were the one to hire him, Pat? Nicely done. Where did you find him?"**

**If I had to guess, it sorta appeared as if Patrick was quite proud of himself. He went of to explain how he attained me and earned a few laughs at his method. For all he knew I could have been some psychopath instead of the awesome hero that I am and as if she could read my mind, Arthur's only sister responded with the same remark without the hero part unfortunately. She was also the first one to introduce herself, seeing as her"idiotic brothers" would not initiate it. Her name is Fiona and she is Patrick's older twin sister, making her the second oldest Kirkland sibling.**

**This was a bit of new information! I had read about the brothers, all of them involved in the family business, but because Fiona did not work alongside them, I did not find any information on her or even know of her! She seemed kinda cool though! When I asked what she does with her life, she told me she lived in Northern Ireland as an interior decorator and freelance artist. I had to admit, Fiona was very pretty with her long red hair, eyes similar to Arthur's, and a beautiful figure. It wasn't quite scary thin like my sister's and her friend's bodies, but she was beautiful enough to rival them I think. Then again, what do I know? I prefer guys anyways. Fiona also seemed like an capable strong woman, especially when she stomped on Artie's toes for calling her an old hag.**

**James introduced himself next as he moved far away from his older sister while trying to smother his laughter. He followed after Patrick in birth order, but was slightly taller than him and more built. Like his sister, he introduced himself as the Wales' office director, but I already knew that. What I didn't know was that he designed most of the men's attire and a few of the uniforms. It was not part of his job, but he enjoyed doing so.**

**Patrick was next, thinking he was being funny, but Arthur cut him off in mid introduction.**

**"You prat, instead of introducing yourself when he already bloody well knows who you are, why don't to explain to me why you couldn't have told us you were picking Fiona up?" Was it me or did Artie look like he was sulking?**

**The younger twin grinned, "Then that wouldn't have been much of a surprise now would it? It turned out we were just as surprised to find Peter all alone, but where he is, Ms. lovely Morgan and her-terribly frightening- husband, Liam must follow their son. I see you're getting bigger than a leprechaun, Peter. Are you causing just as much mischief?"**

**The boy's face lit up at the attention focused on him, but it was his father who answered. "Ah the little rascal is! Do you know what he did to my slippers the other day? He turned them into vessels of war and threw them into the pond!" Little Peter giggled at the memory.**

**It was then that Liam remembered to introduce himself to me as the eldest of the Kirkland siblings and head of the Scotland offices. Even if I didn't already know that last bit of information, I could tell by his accent. It was way different from when he first yelled at me, but I can only assume he reverted to his accent when calm. "And this is my wife Morgan and son Peter."**

**"I'm four years old!" He held four little fingers up while still on Fiona's shoulders.**

**"Hello," the blond woman now known to me as Morgan shook my hand. "Like he sad, I'm Morgan, wife and stay at home mother. It's a pleasure to meet you, are you Arthur's boyfriend?"**

**Again! I was in high heaven! If everyone was assuming such thing, then it could only be a sign right? Oh wait, that's because I hadn't introduced myself. Before I could however, Artie gave a frustrated groan and Patrick laughed again.**

**"Alfred, is just my secretary," his eyes glowered, but in my opinion only added his his handsomeness. "He was hired by Patrick just yesterday to 'help me organize' my already organized life."**

**The two thirds of the family there simply stared at him until Patrick explained he had misses their "mum's" (lol mum) birthday. They gasped collectively and I had to force back a laugh. Then they all agreed I was needed and were glad I was there to rescue poor little Artie. (Well not in those words, but whatever!)**

**It wasn't until I was riding back to the Kirkland's home with the twins, and Artie with James in his own vehicle, that Patrick asked me if I was uncomfortable. I didn't understand him at first, but Fiona was quick to fill me in. "I think he's trying to ask whether you feel uncomfortable about being labeled as Arthur's boyfriend. I'm sure Morgan didn't mean to offend, but if you must know, James is actually the gay one while Arthur's bisexual. At least I'm pretty sure he is bi unless he discovered he wasn't a few years ago. The little twat was only seventeen when he had his first... Ah sorry, that was about ten years ago tomorrow so I really do not know. You aren't homophobic right?"**

**When I admitted I was also gay, the two sighed in relief(?) and jokingly offered their younger siblings. "Just be careful with Art in case he's not bi."**

**"I can date either of them even though I'd be working for the company?" I asked. Most workplaces I've experienced forbid relationships among the coworkers, so this was totally awesome for my plan to woo Artie!**

**The company allowed it and even told me that this was how Morgan and Liam came to know each other and soon were married. Morgan was a stock analyst and often worked alongside Liam so the two began to date after constant flirting and now they have a son with two along the way. (The twins in the front seat were ecstatic about the news.) Unfortunately, apparently Artie was also in a relationship with his previous secretary and she broke his heart. The way they explained it to me almost broke me down into tears and threaten to do so now! TT3TT How could someone cheat on Artie?!**

**So the twins told me I didn't have a good shot at Arts right now, but as far as they knew James was available, too bad I had already fallen for Arthur. And as it turned out, when Mrs. Kirkland refused to let me stay at an inn they had booked for me, James felt uncomfortable allowing me to stay with him on account he would feel unfaithful towards his boyfriend. ("Otherwise I would have let you into my bed." I think he flirted with me.) That left me with Arthur, thus explaining what I'm doing in his room. Awkwardly waiting for him to come out of the shower. Damn, how long has he been in there? What could he be doing-**

**Stay away from finishing that thought, Alfred. You should feel ashamed of yourself, mister! What would Arthur do if he knew about this? Fire me probably, kick me out of his room. He wasn't too eager after all in sharing his bed with me. There weren't any guest rooms because it already was a large house and Peter wasn't comfortable enough to sleep with Alfred in James's room, so the little boy slept with his uncle, leaving boss and secretary together. What have I gotten myself into?!**

**Maybe if I ask for some blankets I can sleep on the floo-**

Arthur walked into his room in a plain T-shirt and shorts, drying his hair with a towel to find the American sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed furiously typing away at his phone. His tongue was slightly protruding out of his lips and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, deeply engrossed. It was very humorous for Arthur to see him like that and even more so when Alfred jump a feet into the air when he called out to the American.

"Oh dear God, Arthur! You almost killed me!" Alfred's glasses had somehow become askew.

"Don't give me any ideas," a smirk rounded the corners of his lips, "but as I was saying. The bathroom is free if you want to shower now. Despite there being three bathrooms, you might not get a chance in the morning because that's when everyone will want it at the same exact time and it is not civilized."

The young man chuckled, extremely proud that he was able to extract some form of a smile from the Englishman's face. "Aww, come on, Artie, you wouldn't!"

As he gathered his clothes and searched for a towel, Arthur crawled into his bed, propped his pillow agains the wall and dug out a book from his nightstand. "You're tempting me," he called out in a husky voice, unknowingly sending shivers down Alfred's spine. Not long after the dirty thoughts that have roamed Alfred's mind did that phrase not aid him at blocking them out. "And it is learnt not learned."

"It is in America~," the American grinned at his boss as he reached for the doorknob.

"This is not America," Arthur didn't quite mimic the man, but it was enough to delight Alfred for playing along.

"Oh, touché," he had momentarily forgotten their location in the Englishman's presence. In fact, Alfred had found out that whenever he was with the man, he tended to forget the most simplest of things. How to turn a door handle, use his eating utensils, and he even forgot the cans of carrots, peas, and corn, however that could have been due to the chaos of running into the rest of the Kirklands. He was fortunate enough that breathing was so innate otherwise he might even forget to do. And with a deep breath to steady his nerves, he gave a two finger salute and a confident grin before disappearing to find the bathroom.

The second Arthur was certain Alfred wouldn't come back for a while, he set his book aside and pulled out his second laptop from under the bed. While Patrick had given Alfred custody of his main laptop, he had multiple spares hidden around the office, house, and apartment back in the States. Leaving for England had lost him time and there was much to do. He still had many documents to revise, papers to print and sign, bills to pay, appointments to schedule, emails to compose and answer, and too many more things to do than he would rather think about. Had he really thought more about it, it did seem as if he was in dire need of a secretary, but the man had already composed a to-do-list long ago. There had not been a moment in his recent life where the list had failed him and he had needed to depend on anyone to accomplish a task (the little slip up over his mother's birthday was merely human error he was bound to make sometime). Arthur was meticulously structured to perfection that a secretary thrown into his path would seriously do more harm than good.

Alfred seemed like a fully capable man, hell, his resume could have easily found its way onto the Pope's desk, but he was simply not in Arthur's algorithm. He had nothing against the man, only that if he wanted things to be done quickly and correctly the first time, it was up to him to fulfill the tasks. So much time was already lost months ago spent with Marie, but there was nothing he could do about it now. His only chance was to work to recover such time. How much time he had lost with her was unknown to be exact, but the young man knew he needed to gain it back some how. That's why he couldn't stand analog clocks anymore. The constant ticking of the hands would drive him mad, constantly reminding him of what was lost. And yet, why was that time so important? Again, he'd have to stop to reflect on that answer, and that was something he simply could not do.

In the back of his mind, however, it gnawed at him. As his fingers flew over the keyboard, there was a little voice in the back of his head whispering to him, reminding him of his effort to recover time. Time. Time is and forever will be important to him.

It was important because he had grown up with the concept of time engraved in his head. There was always a time when one could do this, one should say that, and one would do anything to achieve. But most of all, it was important because that time spent with her was a disappointment he did not want to feel, or even allow his family members to feel affected because of him. The company, his profession he so passionately loved, was important to him and his family. When his heart broke, it was as if he had let his family down, but most importantly himself. Foolishly had he put Marie, the woman who he had thought was the woman of his life-possibly even his soulmate- before anyone else, including himself. How was he supposed to feel when such an amazing woman had betrayed him by seeing another man behind his back? Arthur Kirkland loved his career, but knowing he would be spending the day working alongside the woman that he loved only made it even better. Unfortunately life was cruel, and the profession and woman he had once loved both equally were taken away from him. All that was left was her presence within the job.

Funny how he didn't just quit and start a new career, or go back to school. Arthur just loved what he did too much to let her ruin it completely for him. Perhaps he continued to work so hard was to achieve forgiveness from himself. In a way, self punishment for being such a fool. Well a fool he'll no longer be. He had resolved never to fall in love again. Never to depend on anyone else. Secretaries were first on the list, especially because that was what Marie first was to him.

Too entrenched in his thoughts, Arthur failed to notice the slight creak the floor gave right before his room, signaling the young American's entrance. He was caught redhanded, yet he didn't know whether the shock displayed on his face was from being caught working when he wasn't supposed to be working or because Alfred walked in shirtless.

Arthur wasn't given a chance to determine which won over the other because the young man stalked towards him. Alfred shut the laptop, narrowly missing the other's fingers, before jumping into a tirade about how disappointed he was and how the Englishman should be using the time to relax. It was difficult to take him seriously when drenched honey blond locks interfered with his angered gaze and a few droplets of water clung to him before cascading down his toned body.

"Are you even listening to me, _Mr. Kirkland_?" Eyes snapped even wider at Alfred's professionalism. His jaw was set, hands in fists at his hips, and eyes held no playful gleam. Not even that childish pout, Arthur had already grown accustom to in a mater of hours was present. It was scary. And it suddenly made him feel hot with the man half naked in front of him.

"N-no," he gulped.

Like a mother scolding her child, the younger man sighed. "You heard your brother, _Mr. Kirkland." _He said it again, raising the sandy blond's temperature a little more. "He gave me direct orders to prevent you from working unless given permission from one of your elders. Now I'll..."

Again, he stopped listening in favor of trailing his eyes down the other's sinfully smooth and muscular firm body until they reached his hands on his how empty lap. Mr. Kirkland was used once more, causing him to twitch at the deliciously used surname. Never had he thought his last name could sound so sexy, but Alfred managed to make it. It must have been the little threat behind the tone that made the older man react. He shouldn't have even reacted to it.

"Do you understand?" his voice softened considerably, allowing the other to collect himself. The sandy blond nodded without looking up as if he was twenty years younger. "Please look a me when you answer, _Arthur_."

He didn't think he would have been able to do so had he used Mr. Kirkland again, but using his first name in such a soft tone still affected him. Blushing, Arthur peered up through his lashes to answer wit another nod, only this time skipping the body.

Alfred wouldn't have been able to guess the man was twenty-six with that ashamed child look. "Good," he wasn't able to stop himself from rustling his boss's hair, breaking the spell between the two.

"Let go you bloody twat!"

Laughter filled the room, but the American slapped a hand over his mouth as he remembered it was late at night and the house was most likely asleep. "There's Artie, my boss I've so quickly have come to know!"

"Belt up!" He lifted the sheets as he sunk in and pulled them over himself, not bothering to correct him. "Good night you git."

"'Night, 'night to you too!" One hundred and eighty pounds dropped right beside Arthur, causing him to jump a little and glare up at him. The dim lighting was extinguished and silence followed. Nothing was heard except for light breathing for quite some time until one of them began to adjust.

That night was the most difficult of nights Alfred had ever experienced. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep he could not, but the man next to him seemed to find no problem at all. His eyes closed, breath steadied, and like a flame on the wick of a candle, was out. There was no tossing and turning like his guest, he didn't even stir as Alfred moved about until finally he gave up on falling asleep. It would have come to him had he only relaxed, but it was very difficult when a handsome man such as Arthur was right beside him.

A nice stream of light from the moon allowed Alfred to admire his superior. His blond hair pale in the light, but because his back was facing him, he couldn't see how the lighting would affect the face he so desperately wanted to see. It seemed as if his silent prayer was answered when the smaller male dropped his shoulder back and turned his head towards Alfred. Thus a small gasp escaped his own lips as he took in Arthur's winsome face. He looked so peaceful, similar to that of a child, and when the man brought a hand up to his face to scratch just under his eye and dropped his hand on the pillow, it added to the cherubic imagery. He could see no wrinkles the man usually wore on his forehead and frown. Sleep, Alfred reasoned, was the only time when Arthur allowed himself to relax, thus a renewed motivation spurred inside him to help the Englishman slow down and enjoy himself.

Before the American realized what he was doing, a hand touched the Arthur's soft locks as he watched his body rise and fall. Rise and fall, rise and fall, steady with each inhale and exhale he took. The monotonous pattern lulled the younger man to a pleasant state, enough for him to welcome sleep.

**~5~**

Arthur felt snug. Even while consciousness began to trickle in, he knew he hadn't felt this particularly comfortable in quite some time. In fact, it was very pleasant, that he didn't want to wake up and snuggled more into his blankets. It was his birthday after all, he was allowed a few liberties on such an anniversary. No one would bother him until he decided to get up for his birthday breakfast. He could probably stay in bed all day without any question, and the idea was excruciatingly tempting, but it would be wasting a perfectly good day. _Five more minutes_, he resolved, rubbing his face into his pillow and pulling up at his blankets, only... they weren't there!

Eyes shot open and the sandy blond found himself cuddled in his secretary's arms. Warm muscular arms that would not let him go. Immediately, Arthur began to struggle, but the more he moved, the more awkward their positions became until Alfred was peacefully breathing on Arthur's chest with his bare arms wrapped around his hips. Struggling against those arms did not seem to work, so he began to shake the younger man to wake him up.

Alfred groaned in protest, but didn't loosen his hold on the smaller man. The other could feel his face become warmer at the contact with the American while his mind began to conjure embarrassing situations of any family members walking in on their present state. "Alfred." No reaction. "_Alfred!" Nothing. "_**Alfred!**" He yelled in the other's ear and tugged on his hair.

This did wake him up; unfortunately it only strengthened his hold.

"Wah?" Alfred looked up with shocked cerulean eyes at an angel caught in his arms. He knew better than to ask whether this was a dream because he knew it was not. The back of the young man's head hurt from where Arthur had yanked his hair and everyone knew you couldn't feel pain in your dreams. It was not a dream, therefore he was holding onto Arthur in what looked like without the other's consent. "Shit!" With too much force than necessary, Alfred pushed Arthur away and both fell off the bed on either side of it. "Sorry!" He scrambled up to peek over the bed.

"Alfred, you prick! That hurt!" He popped up simultaneously and slammed his hands on his bed as if he were a child. His face was still red, but he told himself it was out of anger that it remained so.

"H-happy Birthday?"

The Englishman opened his mouth to yell at him some more, but it was not his voice that was heard. At the other end of the house, it was Morgan who had yelled in unbearable pain. The two stared at each other in revelation before springing up from the floor and bounded for the door.

All the doors pertaining to harshly awakened family members flew open and ran towards the shouts of continuous pain. Morgan had gone into labor on the day of her scheduled cesarian hours long before the appointment. She gave another scream, frightening her eldest child, Peter and caused panic in her husband. It was chaotic as Liam ran around the house gathering her things as well as his, Peter crying, and their parents comforting Morgan. The rest of the family couldn't wrap their minds so early in the morning over what was happening and simply stood their uselessly.

"Alfred, take Peter away and distract him," Arthur ordered him before looking at his siblings to give them instructions as well. "James go get the car ready, you're driving them. Fiona, help Morgan change while Patrick helps Liam and clams him down. I'll call the hospital while, mum you should prepare Liam something to eat before he goes. Dad, go help James find his keys."

They all set to their task and effectively moved Morgan out of the house and into James's car. He was the better driver out of the siblings because he didn't have the road rage the twins possessed, the anxiety Liam felt, and had never spent his time driving on the wrong side of the road as Arthur had grown accustomed to in America. Still mostly in their sleepwear, the large family stood outside their front door, visibly relaxing from the hysteria that happened only moments ago.

No one recalled the youngest Kirkland nor the American who swept him away until Arthur returned to his room to change to find Alfred playing with Peter and his Flying Mint Bunny.

"Such a weird little thing, don't you think?" He wiggled the stuffed creature in front of Peter, before diving it into the little boy's stomach, making him giggle. "I betcha your uncle Artie always falls asleep with his little friend wh-"

"I do as a matter of fact," he closed the door. "And please refrain from teaching him improper grammar and if he starts calling me that, you will- ACK!"

The door swung open, smacking the threatening Briton from the back and effectively stopping him by shoving his face into the carpet. "Oops," Fiona peeked around her unintentional weapon, "this is why you shouldn't stand in the door's way, love. However, I'm not here to chastise you. I'm here to congratulate my little brother for being so orderly just a few moments ago, but most importantly... Happy birthday! Now let's go drinking!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief and the other with excitement. Being a Kirkland, Peter had already synonymously linked the word drinking to mean party and the little boy loved parties. Even if Arthur wasn't his favorite uncle, any party couldn't be that bad if there was cake and balloons. Therefore, he wanted to go to the party right away, having completely forgotten about his parents' disappearance.

"It's eight fifty-six," he incredulously gapped at his sister as he stood up. "In the morning! Your _sister_-in-law is giving birth and you want to go drinking?"

At the age of twenty-nine, Fiona knew her priorities and was quite proud of them. So the answer came easy to her without even batting an eyelash. "Of course, there's no point in us rushing to the hospital when we can't even see her yet. We'll have our cell phones on us if anything- God forbid- happens to her or the precious little twins. Besides, your birthday will be over before you know it and you didn't celebrate it."

"And when have I ever celebrated my birthday on my own will?" Arthur deadpanned.

Fiona grinned. "Exactly! We mustn't break tradition! Come along Peter, mum and dad will be taking you McDonald's then the cinema."

Eagerly, the little blond bounded off the bed to stare up at his aunt. "What about cake and presents and balloons? Can Alfie come too?"

"Er..." She looked up at the American, still shirtless, sitting cross-legged. If she didn't know he was gay, there was no doubt in Fiona's mind that she would have gone after that body right then and there. Why were most attractive men were gay or tak- oh right, she had already snagged a hot Irish man. All she needed to do now as convince him to move to Northern Ireland or pack her things for Dundalk. Then again, she'd only be about an hour away from Patrick. She should really break the news to her family before the wedding.

"Auntie Fiona?"

She shrugged, "That's up to him and maybe even Arthur."

Light blue eyes gazed up at Alfred with so much hope that the man mimicked the boy's expression. "Can I Artie?"

"Why are you asking me? You're a grown man; do what you want," he snorted.

That was why, six hours later, Alfred received a call from a pub across town to pick up Arthur. He didn't understand why only his boss was in such situation when his siblings had gone along with him. However, after he walked through the hospital doors with Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland and Peter, he received the answer. There stood three out of the four Kirklands who had gone to celebrate their brother's birthday. James, Patrick, and Fiona had left Arthur, flirting with a woman, in order to visit their sister-in-law, but had ended up drinking himself to a stupor after she left and he found himself alone. Had he recalled any of his previous birthdays, he should have seen it coming. However, this year his siblings seemed to have been able to walk away unscathed when they usually ended up just as smashed as their youngest brother only in different beds and homes.

Following the advice of James, Alfred was to cosset his baby brother to lure him into a cab peacefully. Easy enough, he thought.

**~5~**

God, he hated himself for even thinking of her again, on his birthday no less. He hated himself for spending even more time, drinking himself to oblivion. Twenty-seven years old and he was forever alone.

Arthur sat slumped over his drink, mumbling about time slipping from his fingers when Alfred found him. "Leem's mawrried with tree ch'dren, Paprick in Fona're bloody engaged, and Jamez 'as 's boyfirend! Waf do I've?" (Liam's married with three children, Patrick and Fiona are bloody engaged, and James has his boyfriend! What do I have?)

"A handsome hero-secretary?"

He really couldn't resist.

* * *

**So I'm a little late on my "deadline," but this chapter was for some reason so difficult to write. I knew what was supposed to happen, but then it didn't and all of this was around three or four in the morning. I simply cannot write as well as I do when the sun is out for some reason! If this chapter sounds choppy, the better parts were written in the early hours of the morning while the rough spots were day edits and stuff. **

**My _mini _headcannons for the Kirklands: (I don't know how much they'll be in this story though...)**

**Liam Scot- Always a hot head, but even more so when his wife, Morgan, is pregnant. With her or his children however, he is the best father/husband anyone could ask for. He's always bumped heads with Arthur because since he was young, he seemed to be their father's favorite. **

**Patrick- While he had recently proposed and the (un)lucky girl accepted, he's a flirt just as bad, or worse, than what we think Francis to be. He thinks of his youngest brother as a play thing, but when someone messes with his play thing, especially when they were younger, he becomes very defensive of him as if he was a she. Patrick's not even overly protective of Fiona like his is with Arthur. Like Liam, he too is a hot-head, but not as much. The very first chapter he storms into the building angry, but most of it was for theatrics. (He was mostly mad at himself for putting everything off for the last minute.)**

******Fiona- I swear she is bipolar in my head. She's the perfect mixture of tough and lovable, so she gives a lot of tough love, but I don't think I captured that well enough in this chapter. orz In this chapter I was also going to explain how the twins purposed/where purposed to on the same day, but it didn't fit. *Le sigh* Well she's motherly, but not overly motherly like her mother. She and her mother actually bump heads just as much as Liam Scot and Arthur.**

******James- Closest sibling Arthur can confide in because they're only mine months apart. (Poor Mrs. Kirkland! She was pregnant for 18 months in a row! She secretly loved it though. O.o) He's gay and, along with Fiona, helped Arthur with his sexuality. The twins were demon children together while Artie and James were perfect little angels. Although he is closest to Artie, he easily befriends Alfred. (Warning: James here is very different from the James in my other story, Foster Brothers.)**

******Mr. Kirkland- This is probably where Fiona gets her bipolar-ness. He had low expectations for Arthur when he was younger, therefore when he over exceeded them, he became his favorite (aside from his little girl Fiona). In his younger days, he was very similar to Arthur in "tsundere-ness." He favors no one quite like he does his wife. **

******Mrs. Kirkland- Giggly, bubbly, adorable woman. It was easy to see why Mr. Kirkland fell in love with her and vice versa. This mother plays no favorites! Although many of the Kirkland children think she favors Artie, she could not give anything to him without giving something to the older children. **

******Peter- Son of Liam... Peter Liamson? *shot* I don't even know how he copes with that! He's only four years old and adorable! He's a little awkward with children his own age, so Alfred is technically his first friend. **

******Morgan- Very loving and caring, but not as much as Mrs. Kirkland. OC, so she and the new twins probably won't be too involved. Anyone want to suggest names for the twins? They're identical twin girls. **

******THANKS FOR READING! If you're confused, don't be afraid to ask me because I know I've screwed up plenty!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: Kirkland siblings are at the hospital with Liam & Morgan because they had twins and sent Alfred to go fetch Arthur... (I think, dang, you know its bad if I'm not even certain!) **I do not own Hetalia nor the book mentioned below.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"DO NOT. Do not, do not, do _not_ anger Arthur when his is sloshed. You will be bruised, insulted, mentally scarred, frightened, and tortured, and none of it in an exciting kinky way. The last poor soul had almost been castrated then and there," James dramatically placed both hands on the American's shoulders. "To avoid being battered, you should baby him, make him think you'll give him anything he wants if he just follows you out the door peacefully. Think...think of Arthur as a little kid, like Peter, and just coax him out. Oh! Tell him you'll read of magic and treasures to him. Just before you do so, explain to the barman that you're here to pick him up. We don't want him thinking you're only after getting into his trousers." His words echoed in Alfred's head before he left him with a wink and a shove at the door.

And he was going to do so, honestly, but when he heard him sob into his drink about his siblings' luck in love, he couldn't stop himself. Arthur should know Alfred could fill that void if he'd let him, if he even remembered it through his drunken haze.

_Smooth, I must be smooth and convincing with him._

"A handsome hero-secretary?" A wink was thrown in for good measure.

_Oh, that was real smooth,_ Alfred mentally berated himself.

Wide, curious, eyes looked up at him, reminding the American of Peter earlier that morning. Cuteness never seemed to be a determining factor of appeal for Alfred, however Arthur's cuteness was definitely attracting him, especially with those eyes of his. Only instead of Peter's crystal blue eyes shining up at him, they were emeralds glistening in the sun despite the little haze from all the alcohol he had most likely consumed. The likeness of the two was very uncanny and had Alfred not known Peter was Liam's son, he could have easily been Arthur's child. His astonished boyish appearance flickered away as dark clouds blocked the glimmering orbs. "Sod off." A shot of his dark golden drink disappeared down his throat as he slammed the glass down, next to another filled glass.

"Arthur," the man purred into the other's ear as he sat next to him, "don't be that way. Come back home with me."

His enticing tone of voice drew Arthur's eyes back towards him. Had he continued on with that husky voice, he would have succumbed to the man's wishes, even if they were not the least bit honorable. A few more glances at the man and the New York director admitted to himself that he was extremely handsome. Hell, if the man hadn't approach him first, the Englishman might have made the first move. New customers rarely walked through those doors, let alone single, attractive men; he assumed the American to be single because no one can look like him and not have his partner right beside him. Despite all temptation the somehow-familiar-looking American mentioned something about being his secretary and was immediately turned off. Arthur Kirkland needed no secretary, he could handle himself!

The bartender approached the two, perturbed after closely watching the taller blond interact with his faithful patron. "Ah sir? I'd kindly ask you to leave Mr. Kirk-"

Alfred shook his head, "No worries dude, James told me to come pick him up."

Yet another wrong thing to say in Arthur's presence because the man seemed to bristle, grab his drink, and stumble across the bar to the farthest end. "Ah don nee any-bloody-boby tah come gef meh!" He skillfully brought his legs up to his chest on the small stool as he begun to swirl the beverage around the glass, throwing a glare for good measure at him.

"What did he say?" The middle aged barman muttered aloud.

"'I don't need any-bloody-body to come get me.'" He translated, surprising himself. Sheepishly, he shrugged off the bartender's shocked expression and made his way towards his director. "Of course you don't Arthur. I need _your_ help getting around. This poor American doesn't know his way around and needs the assistance of a handsome Briton like yourself. So will ya help a man out?" Alfred didn't like to refer himself as the hapless character, preferring to play hero, but perhaps Arthur could be influenced in such a way.

Begging blue eyes peered up, startling him. Arthur, in his state of drunkenness, couldn't fathom how the other was able to slide right next to him without him noticing. When a little voice in the back of his head warned him it was the alcohol that was ruining his dexterity and it was quickly smothered. He wasn't drunk, he was acutely aware of everything around him, especially how well Alfred's shirt clung to his muscles as he fidgeted. He could clearly imagine the tall, strong American in his bed, waiting for him to finish undressing. Unfortunately, the man's grammar still rang incorrectly in his head. "If's 'yoh' nott 'yah,' yoh dolf." (It's you not "ya," you dolt.)

Alfred chuckled at the blond's darling slurs. He probably didn't even know he was articulating it worse or just as bad as he was. "Hahaha! You're so adorable Artie!"

Strike three.

Arthur did not see himself as cute. There have been plenty of other men he would consider cute, and even dated one a few years ago, but he himself did not fit in that category. They seemed to always have an innocent nature, soft features, wide eyes, blush easily, and be ultra sweet to everybody that one could not help but feel jealousy when that sweetness was not directed at them. No. Arthur Kirkland was not innocent, did not have his feminine definition of soft features, nor wide eyes, or sweet at all. However, he did blush easily, but it was grossly out of proportion. The perfect rosiness beautifully dusted across one's cheeks was a necessity for cuteness, while Arthur's flush would span from his neck to the roots of his hair. That was not cute, let alone adorable. Therefore the American was making fun of him, so he'll show him what adorable is not!

With more agility than an intoxicated man should have, the smaller blond grabbed hold of the taller man's collar and pulled him up to his face to match his glare. "Adorable? You think I'm adorable Alfred Jones?" _Alfred? So I know this man?_ Arthur began to register how familiar those surprised cobalt eyes really were. And if he knew him, then was it really appropriate for him to act this way with him? The American couldn't be a superior to him, so he was either a trading partner or one of his workers. Yet, a trading partners wouldn't really be so familiar unless they were great friends and they're not great friends, right? _No, otherwise I'd have recognized... Alfred, was it? I wouldn't have made the mistake of forgetting Francis, no matter how much I try. Hold on, is this a mistake? Wai-What?_

Confusion lessened his scowl and grip followed by a look of stabbing pain. Forcing his mind to focus was most likely causing Arthur to sober up a little faster than normal with no place to take comfort in like his usual bed and sheets. And with no other alternatives, one more drink wouldn't do any harm and could possibly dull the pain. There were also no opportunities for a good one-night stand other than his coworker, since it was a little risky due to him not remembering their exactly relations.

"Hmpf, difin't fink so," he let go and shouted for another glass of rum, but balance seemed to fail him this time. He swayed, then shifted to catch himself, but stumbled on Alfred's shoes and fell into the crook of his neck. Fight seemed to drain from him as he took in the taller man's scent. A light, yet very intoxicating, cologne aroma mixed with what could be the detergent from his clothes, so fresh and clean as if they were out in the open. Unconsciously, Arthur wrapped an arm around his human net's waist and gripped his shirt to bring him closer and steady himself.

"You don't think so?" A cocky voice whispered into his ear. "How can you say that as you stumble into my arms like that and snuggle into me? It was very, very cute." Alfred's temperature increased and a blush formed as he realized how direct he was with Arthur, but it came out too easily. It did frighten him a little when he grabbed onto his collar, but was aroused at the same time. He's never seen a man's expressions change rapidly from cute to sexy hot and back to cute again all within a minute.

Realization slapped into him and immediately he began to struggle, but was no match for Alfred's strength. "Umban meh! Weff go!" (Unhand me! Let go!) The more he wiggled, the more he found himself easily molded into the others man's arms, and if he stopped, he'd realize it was also quite comfortable.

A rumble shook through him as the American chuckled deeply. "I don't want to; let's go home."

"No!"

"Really? Uh, not even if I read you a story magic and wonder?"

Arthur ceased resistance and looked up with hope similar to that of a child's. "Ben weff's go." (Then let's go.)

The barman waved at the duo as his trusted patron stubbled out with his trustworthy...assistant he assumed. Only his siblings knew how to tempt the New York director out of the pub, but this was the first without his usual tantrum that followed with it. He now thought he understood as to why Arthur's siblings randomly left him alone, and on his birthday no less, even if it was to visit their sister-in-law in the hospital. They knew the American would be able to get him out without the promise of sex or some other ridiculous request, so that could only mean he was special, he reasoned. Truthfully however, his siblings simply didn't want to deal with dragging Arthur out and allowed Alfred the opportunity to get used to one of the responsibilities of his job. He was likely to repeat this routine quite often once they were back in New York and Arthur regained his somewhat social life. And there was almost no chance of the Englishman giving up drinking for this to stop happening.

Unbeknownst of the oddity to Alfred, the man remained conscious along the way home. He didn't know that he normally passed out and didn't ask questions in relation to a book they were to read together. Childish questions like, whether the book had any pictures, were the protagonists male or female, or if the storyline was more adventurous or romantic were rapidly fired at the rookie assistant. For all he knew, this was expected of the man. Being inexperienced in taking care of drunks, Alfred also didn't notice that he asked those questions to distract himself of nausea threatening to takeover.

Normally the sickness didn't come until the late morning after drinking, but with this new development, he was sobering up too quickly. Arthur had not spent half the time at the pub as he was accustomed, so that could have sped the process as well. However the most important factor must have been the fact that there was someone willing to read with him. He was quite excited for the story because no one would read with him or to him anymore and as an avid reader, he enjoyed every opportunity. Peter often listened with enthusiasm, but he was often at home in Scotland when Arthur was in England or Arthur was away in America with work. The two had a slight bond if one squinted, and if Peter's attention wasn't eclipsed by his other uncles' and aunt's talents, yet only could Arthur read him a bed time story. Not even his father had the talent to capture the magic the way Arthur could and materialize it before his little eyes.

Alfred didn't quite understand how a grown man could be so excited about a story, but it was another one of Arthur's charms he was growing to love. Little bursts of excitement would cause his hands to dance around him or a blush spread through his face as he tried to explain his favorite magical love story. It was so much easier to watch him than to keep up with his slurred questions after questions which went unanswered as they rode in the back of the cab on their way back home. He didn't even give him enough time to make something up before he'd ramble on, but never straying from the topic of books. As the buildings and homes became somewhat familiar to the foreigner, he began to worry what story he'd read to Arthur. Without a doubt, he would not be able to get away with breaking his promise without having to deal with his boss's wrath.

Fortunately for him, searching for one was not difficult because a series of books were one of the presents they had found on Arthur's bed when they stumbled in to deposit Arthur. It was the largest present, and-at the moment-the favorite in accordance to what he demanded out of Alfred from taking him away from the pub. The books held peculiar covers of the same skeletal character with flames engulfed around its cupped bands, and attached to the first book came a card from the present giver.

"'To my _baby_ brother,'" Alfred read aloud to Arthur who was reading the back cover of the first book, ignoring his brother's card and the other unwrapped presents. "Hey are you even listening, Artie?" He laid on his back with a pillow propping his head as he skimmed the book. After receiving a nod of confirmation, he continued.

"'Yeah, it's a children's book, perfect for you! I know you'll enjoy this series because its full of magic and sarcasm and plot twists you could ever dream of, not that I would really know; it's what I read on a few book reviews. These are on Peter's list as well, so it's up to you whether you read them for the first time with him or reread them. If you like the series, you might be sad to know there are only two books remaining, but a movie is in its early, _early,_ EARLY production. Happy birthday Arthur, I hope you're not too drunk even though last year you were a riot.' A riot huh?" A grin spread across the secretary's face as he turned to look at his superior, barely catching a little smirk and an eye roll.

"Ah can't make th'words to uht," Arthur dropped his hand with the book towards the younger man, silently asking him to begin to read.

"Really?" He chuckled at the simplicity of the book. "The text is huge and the structure's eas- Hahaha, I'll read it. I'll read it." The drunken glare was very effective with his poisonous green orbs aimed at him. "Okay, let's see... '_Chapter one: Stephanie. Gordon Edgley's sudden death came as a shock to everyone-not least himself. One moment he was in-_'"

"Not like-" Arthur gagged to keep the vile down, "not like that. Put more emotion to it you twat."

"But it was just the begin- fine," his thespian talents he had from middle school resurfaced after a few more attempts at the first few lines. He created an as-a-matter-of-fact tone for the narrator and a disappointed narcissistic one for the character uncle Gordon, a tough yet feminine voice for the 12 year old protagonist, and the most difficult voice of them all, "'A voice so smooth, it could have been made of velvet,'" for the main character. Arthur must have approved of it because he hummed in contempt with eyes drawn closed and snuggled a nod into his pillow. After a few more pages, Alfred wondered if he had fallen asleep, but was answered with a growl when he stopped reading. They continued on, Arthur slowly inching closer to his reader as the sun began to disappear, forcing Alfred to search for a light without removing his eyes from what he read. It was not that he feared the man's annoyance, but he couldn't pull away from it either. The main character was grappling with a vampire while trying to protect his sidekick from the threat of the other guarding vampire. Although the young man wasn't that far from childhood days of wonder, he could not recall a book captivating him enough with fantasy and action as the current book did.

They were a little over halfway done with the book when the rest of the Kirklands, minus Scot and Morgan, returned home. To engrossed with the book, neither men heard their entrance until a loud slam of Arthur's bedroom door was opened by an excited little older brother. Not questioning the men's proximity, he jumped in between them and rapidly chatted away about his hospital visit to see his mother and new baby sisters. Peter described smells, colors, and the people he had met before mentioning his recovering mother and the new set of twins. "They were so tiny!

"They were red all over with a little bit of hair like mine on top. Oh and their names...," he squirmed in Arthur's trapped arms underneath him. "Hey Al, could you move over, I'm being squished here."

"I'm the one being squished!" The eldest out of the trio tried to liberate himself. Despite sobering up, he only managed to entangle his legs with Alfred's. "You little prat jumped in between us..."

"Oh this is cute," Fiona smirked at the doorway with the rest of the adults filing in behind her.

"Looks like Peter found his second his second set of parents," Mrs. Kirkland giggled. "Now when am I going to get grandchildren from the rest of you?"

"Well, I physically can't," James retorted, but grinned at his brother and secretary as they appeared like a couple with Peter in between them.

"I've only recently have become engaged," Patrick shrugged.

"As I," Fiona pulled out a ring from her pocket, startling their parents.

Although Mrs. Kirkland looked the most shocked, Mr. Kirkland was the first to react. "WHAT?! When in the blazes were you asked? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Whoops?" Fiona grimaced. She meant to tell them after she told Arthur, on their way to the bar, but the excitement of meeting the new twins blocked her own news out of her mind.

"Oi, why don't you ask that about me? It takes a lot of nerve to ask your girlfriend to marry you, you know," Patrick complained.

"However this is the third time you've proposed," James rolled his eyes as walked away, bored with the scene already.

"Hey! The first one was when I was drunk and it took two tries for Emma to accept! I'd like to see you grow some and ask Ryan to marry you!" Patrick followed him to continue their argument while their father ordered them to come back to have a proper discussion, but followed right along.

Mrs. Kirkland was elated with the news of her own twins engagement and dragged her only daughter to speak with Patrick as well. Two more children were to be married was cause for more celebration if not early planning. In five years she could have even more grandchildren or even James and Arthur married as well. The cheerful thoughts sent thrills down the mother's spine as she squealed and startled her eldest grandson, youngest child, and guest.

"Grandma's weird," Peter had finally established while Arthur could only nod in agreement.

"You're lucky she didn't raise you."

"Come on, I like you mom," Alfred defended the elderly woman. "She's pretty cool, way more motherly than my own. If she was more like your mom I'd..."

There was a slam of a door somewhere in the house and yelling from Fiona how she refused to share her wedding day with her mother.

"Yeah, okay, she's a little off," Alfred moved to allow Peter to sit on his lap as he reopened the book. "Anyway, now where were we?"

"Wha? You started without me?! No fair! Redo! Redo!"

Arthur sat up in shock, "What? No! We're almost done. It's my birthday so I get what I want."

"Really Artie? You're resorting to those childish tactics?" Alfred chuckled at the twenty-seven year old man and his nest of hair.

"Yes. I. Am." He crossed his arms and glared at both pair of azure eyes, one of which began to glisten. "It's almost Peter's bed time anyway; he must be very exhausted after such an eventful day. Which, by the way, you haven't told me the names of your little sisters."

Crocodile tears that had begun to develop evaporated at the mention of the new additions to his family. "Oh yeah! I got to name one of them and daddy name the other! You 'member the story you read me a while ago?" Regardless of the confused look his uncle gave him, for they read too many books for Arthur to remember every one, Peter continued to ramble on. "Well, I really like the girl who followed Peter Rabbit into the hole and because my name is Peter, I called her Alice!"

The two adults blinked at him in confusion, but then had to smother their snickers at the boy's fusion of two stories.

"Daddy picked a boring name like Rose, but I think he cheated by using the telly instead of a book," at the mention of the object, Peter motioned for Alfred to reopen the book. He did not however, expect Alfred to be the one reading and interrupted once more. "Why is he reading? I want you to read, Uncle Artie."

"It's _Arthur_," the glare was directed at his subordinate who implanted the ridiculous pet-name in Peter's head. "And I like Alfred's voice for some of the characters, granted, not all of them suit him, but they're not _bad_."

Peter was so accustomed to Arthur reading all the stories, he wasn't too keen on allowing Alfred the honor. He liked the American, but he was not sure if he liked him enough to let him read to him. So he reasoned, the best compromise would be for them to share, much like he often had to do in day care when his mother went into the office every now and then. Yet, he didn't like the idea of sharing his uncle's reading magic, but as long as he read something, the book wouldn't be completely ruined for him. Thus, he asked Arthur to read the character he didn't like how Alfred read, and a mini performance was set for the three year old.

Arthur took on the antagonist voices while Alfred managed to maintain the largest variety of voices. Peter giggled at Alfred, while giving his uncle his undivided attention. Although shivers soon enough ran down the boy's spine as the American narrated and Arthur heckled with his dialogue. The magic and wonder of the characters burst through with the arrival of the protagonist and continued to seep as they read on. However, it was becoming late for the young boy and with hushed tones and rhythmic banter between the character, Peter began to drift into his own land of fantasy and fascination. They achieved a little over a third of what they had originally begun before he was fast asleep.

With the conclusion of a chapter, the sandy blond detached himself from the comfort of the makeshift nest developed over time to cradle his nephew into his arms and take him to James's room. The boy looked so peaceful next to his other uncle who played some small electronic game that Arthur was tempted to kick James out of his own bed and room to sleep with Peter. Uncle and nephew quarreled like siblings, however they were so similar to one another, they could not dislike the other for long. He ran his hand through Peter's locks and sighed in content.

"I know what you're thinking, Arthur. We've got just as good as a connection as the twins do," James paused his game and looked over at his younger brother. "'_At least my brothers and Fiona will have children for me to visit and spoil._' Don't try to deny it, I see it in your eyes. You believe that you'll never love again because one woman broke you heart into little bits that cannot be whole again. Well, you're wrong. Someday, you'll fall in love again, but you won't be able to embrace it because there will always be a tiny fear in you.

"Before that happens, you must learn to accept others apart from us into your life again," his tone was stern, but soft as if whispering. "Let Alfred help you, befriend him, or at least let him assist you. We're not asking you to fall in love with him; although, I think you'd be daft not to at least flirt with the man. I know I would if I wasn't so in love with Ryan right now, but you know the temptation is killing me."

Knowing his brother couldn't keep it in his pants had Arthur's eyes rolling in amusement. However, before he could say anything, James continued.

"You two really looked quite adorable so close to each other and reading a book together. And don't think I didn't hear the two of you acting it out for Peter just a while ago." He could see the man become riled and held his hands up to prevent him from expelling his protests. "The point is, you've pitied yourself for far too long and it is now time to pick yourself up. This isn't the little brother I know. The Arthur I know was always quick to react and came back strong. You think you've come back strong by accomplishing so much for the company, but you're not getting anywhere moping around about your loss at love. Now, jump into bed with that delicious looking secretary of yours and go to sleep, or not," he winked at him, "because tomorrow we have a busy day with dad. Oh, and you must meet the cute twins that share your birthday now! Come on, run along!"

Not moving as fast as James had wanted him to, Arthur dragged his feet to his room. It was a little eerie to have his brother almost quote his thoughts over Peter, but he quickly dismissed that feeling as he entered his room. Alfred lay were he was left, but was reading more of the book.

"Hey!" The smaller blond at the doorway rushed over to him, startling his secretary. "Don't read ahead! It's my book!"

"But Artie! You took forever!"

"Don't 'Artie' me!" He snatched the book from his hands and got on the other side of the bed. "It wasn't more than five minutes. I'll read now."

**~6~**

The men fell asleep after a few more hours of reading. Alfred had enjoyed listening to Arthur read, just as much as Arthur enjoyed his reading, however neither men admitted it to the other. This time around, it was Alfred who fell asleep, curled up close, before his host. His voice accented the character's Irish dialect far better than he could and soothed him into a stage of unconsciousness. He wrapped his arms around one of the blankets to prevent himself from grabbing onto Arthur, but it was futile as his sleep became deeper. The smaller man had to fight his strong arms off through most of the night to prevent a repetition of the night before, but did not last long. As soon as he began to drift into sleep, a pair of arms wrapped around his small frame and drew him closer. There was no more strength to push him off as warmth enveloped him.

While it was the warmth that lulled him to sleep, it was the cold that awoke Arthur. The other still had his arm around him, however, it was not as intense as it was throughout the night. He managed to wiggle out of his grasp and head for the shower. Once he was out, he walked to the living room where he found his mother eating breakfast and his father working on his laptop next to her, occasionally stealing something from her plate. The food looked edible, so he could only assume Belle, their housekeeper, was in the kitchen making breakfast. To his great surprise, it was Fiona who had prepared the food.

One by one, the remaining male Kirklands awoke and were just as stunned at their sister's new found skill. They ate in silence, still awed and a little confused by the setting. Morgan and Liam were still in the hospital, but another blond was missing from the table.

Alfred awoke by the delicious smells of a homemade breakfast, but was not able to enjoy his sense when he discovered his problem. Since he was alone, he hoped Arthur hadn't seen his morning glory and ran away. It was perfectly normal and it wasn't his fault, but it must still be disturbing to wake up to another man's morning erection, especially when they'd be working with each other quite often. Embarrassed and desperately praying his boss hadn't seen it, he made his way towards the bathroom for a quick shower. After extinguishing the predicament, he came out clean and slightly more confident in his khakis and a light, but formfitting, sweatshirt and dress shirt. He followed the noises to the dinning room where the Kirklands were bickering, yet rapidly clicking away at their laptops, minus Mrs. Kirkland and Peter of course.

"Not really my problem now is it?" The redheaded woman smirked as she popped her earbud back into her ear. "Good morning handsome, grab a plate in the kitchen and serve yourself, take it all if you wish."

"After I sent the designs for Fiona to critique them, I sent them to you," James ruffled his hair with agitation.

The other short haired redhead shook his head without missing a beat in his typing. "And I'm telling you, you did not. You must have sent them to Art or Liam because I know I didn't receive anything."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that new organization program," Mr. Kirkland grumbled to himself, but the outsider of this mess assumed it was linked to the others' arguments. The elder Kirkland was not typing away as quickly as his sons, but he had an even pace considering he kept looking between his computer, wife's plate, and cell phone next to him. Just as he looked away from the small electronic device, it buzzed and another, but louder, growl was heard from him.

"This is just great! The models for the advert to be published next week have been over scheduled and cannot make it to the studio until the day it is to come out!" Mr. Kirkland just about strangled his phone. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed the advert so close to the release date, but Liam said he had everything under control. What do you think boys, should I just cancel the release or push it back a month? Either way, we're losing money."

James pouted with disappointment as he expressed they were his best and favorite designs yet, and suggested they postpone it a month. Arthur shook his head in disagreement as he looked at the costs of either option. "It's better if we cancel it for now and just reproduce it as a different line that what it'll be now. Unfortunately, some to the designs must be dramatically readjusted for the spring season."

Again, James appeared heartbroken, but his eldest brother present was far from it. With a somewhat wolfish smile, Patrick stopped what he was doing and leaned forward to capture his business partner's attention.

"Or we don't have to either of those," he looked at everyone until they were looking at him, including the family members and secretary uninvolved with the discussion. "We should continue on with everything we've had planned. All we need are two models for the day, right? Well, we have more than enough handsome men in this room, but I was thinking of one in particular..." His eyes converged on Alfred as he chewed his food in confusion.

His jaw came to a stop as he realized they were all staring at him, including Peter who could barely look over the table on his own. "Meh?"

Patrick explained, "You're young, handsome, physically fit by the look of it, and a new face to the company. You could pull off the looks for the uniforms and clothing perfectly! And if we go with him, James can quickly re-sketch what we were looking for just a few minutes ago and hand Kiku and Elizaveta the designs for next season's line. Win, win!"

Mr. Kirkland laughed as he stood. "Now I recall why I keep you in the family all this time. Son, I love your quick thinking! Well? Come on boys, you must get a move on. I'll contact Honda and Héderváry and tell them you're on you way."

"What?" Alfred was confused as the Kirkland males began to organize themselves and leave to get dressed.

"Mmhm," the young woman smirked, "you'll look great in winter uniforms, but I think you'll look even better in the summer line James has begun to sketch."

Mr. Kirkland ignored his daughter to calm the new assistant. "Don't worry, lad. They'll just dress you up and take a few pictures. All you have to do is follow directions and you're good. I know it's not part of your job description, but you can lend a hand, can't you?"

"You'll be Arthur's hero~," Fiona grinned, searching for the man's reaction in his eyes and liked what she saw.

"What about my hero?" Dressed and ready to go, the man being talked about appeared. After he looked between his smiling mother and sister, a nervous secretary, aloof father, and a happily chewing Peter, he decided it was best he didn't know. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Patrick and James are ready, are you coming as well, dad?"

He shook his head as he stole a piece of bacon from his grandson's plate and received a loud complaint. "Grandpa just wants a nibble," he chuckled at Peter. "I still need to finish a few lose ends and then we're going to visit your brother, Morgan, and the twins. Stop by if you get the chance; Morgan's excited to tell you something."

"All right, then we'll leave in Patrick's car." He made a gesture for Alfred to follow as he turned to exit and like a dutiful puppy, the man followed him with his plates and silverware to quickly dispose of in the dishwasher. A few more step towards the door and they would have made it, however thundering steps were heard down the stairs as James and Patrick tried to beat each other out the door. Arthur took a few steps back to avoid being slammed into them, but stumbled back onto the taller man behind him. "Children. Bloody children is what you both are."

"You're so lucky to have brothers Art-Mr. Kirkland," the man helped straighten him up. "I sometimes wished I received one rather than a sister, but I love her all the same. Although, she can be a bit of a tomboy and we played sports together growing up, so I guess it's almost the same."

Emerald eyes closed in disdain as he tsked, "They might seem like a blast, but it wasn't for me who was always their play toy. Had I been one of the older siblings, I would not have been so harsh to the youngest as they were to me."

"That may be true, but then you wouldn't be the Arthur you are now if that were the case." Alfred wondered if he would have fallen in love with that Arthur just as quickly as this one. It might have been a different kind of love, if he could even call it that now, or he might have never met the man. Patrick, Liam, James, or even Fiona could have taken his place, yet without Patrick, he would have never met the Kirklands or become part of the UK Brothers Company. When he glanced at his supposed love, he witnessed a playful smirk.

"Just get in the car," the back door was open form him, but instead of following Alfred in, James sat next to him. "Oi! I thought I heard you call the passenger's seat."

Strawberry locks were pushed away from his eyes as he shrugged, "I changed my mind. I want to sit next to Alfie."

Not wanting to argue and waste time, the youngest swiftly closed the door and walked over to the other side. The two were already chatting animately by the time Arthur was buckled in and Patrick pulled out.

They spoke of his time thus far in England and the mild weather and whether he had any experience in modeling to make small talk before asking his urgent question, but was shocked with his response.

"I have," blue eyes briefly met Arthur's surprised, bright green ones through the side mirror. "When I was a boy, mom would take us, my sister and me, to these modeling agencies for advertisements in magazines and occasionally a few commercials. I stopped a little after middle school when I became more involved in football and ended up with cuts and bruises too ugly to even cover up with makeup. My sister still models and actually has made a career out of it, despite still being in high school. Mom's her agent and tutor, so they're out and about a lot."

At the mention of his sister, Arthur thought back of their dinner interview and remembered seeing a beautiful woman in sunglasses stare in their direction. She was gorgeous enough to be a model and tall enough by today's standards as well, but she couldn't have been less than twenty years old. They both had a similar shade of hair color, but it must have been coincidence. It was in New York after all, and the man had explained they resided in California most of the time.

"Then this should be a walk in the park for you! But, I just need to ask," James skipped bush beating and asked his sexual orientation as Patrick swerved into a parking space. "Fucking hell, Pat!"

"We're here!"

James and Arthur got out annoyed, with a bruise possibly forming on the latter's left temple, while the other two laughed it off. They entered the studio and were admitted to the eighth floor where the photo shoot was to take place. Their previous conversation stunned as Alfred appeared lost in wonder at the architectural design of the building. Then, upon arrival to the eighth floor, a woman few at them with arms extended.

"ARTHUR! Is been so long!" Skirt and light brown hair caught up with her as it fluttered around her. "Ah think you got skinnier! I need to get food into that body of yours. Once we done here, we will get you something to eat. By the time the photos are taken, it be lunch and we can go-Oh! Hello, you are not a Kirkland."

Not liking being ignored, James intervened. "This is Alfred Jones, Arthur's new secretary and today's model. Now where is my hug, Elizaveta?"

After she gave her greeting hugs to everyone including the newcomer, the men described their model substitution idea. Elizaveta, uniform/costume/wardrobe artist, approved of the plan because he seemed about the height and build of one of the models, but it was ultimately up to their photographer. "Kiku! Where are you?"

"I am coming," a small Japanese man stumbled out of the dressing room, fiddling with a camera in his hands. "Oh, herro."

Introductions were made again and the suggestion was made to use the secretary as a model. Nodding in accordance, Kiku agreed to it, but the problem of the second model was still present. Arthur suggested to give Alfred different looks, but two models were needed to play off each other. "Then have James fill in for the second model."

"I can't," he wrapped his arms around Elizaveta, "I have much to discuss with this pretty lady over the designs I brought with me."

"Then Patrick..."

"He is too big," Kiku lamented. "The other crothes is for smaller frame."

"I think that leave it up to you, Art," the eldest brother present smirked. "Mum always called you her handsome prince, let's finally put that face to good use."

Sandy hair swayed with disagreement, "I'm...but I...I never have modeled before."

"It's not really that hard," Alfred spoke up. "I did it as a child and children are always difficult to work with."

He turned to look at his photographer friend, but there appeared to be no preference for either option in his eyes.

"We need to do this quickly, Artie," James teased his little brother by winking at him.

With no other choice, the man sighed. "Fine. But I will NOT share the dressing room with you." It took everything in his willpower not to stomp his way to the changing room where the uniforms for the photo session lay waiting for him. As he changed, Alfred patiently waited for him to exit by typing away on his phone.

**~6~**

**My dear super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy,**

**I'M GOING TO MODEL WITH ARTIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! He's in there changing right now!**

***Note to self: find out where these advertisements will be released so I can have my own copies of the moment! XD**

**Well I probably shouldn't even get too excited about this, there may not even be any physical contact between us, but hey! I can hope. And if I do find these advertisements, then I'll have a picture of Artie to keep forever. That's not creepy right? Nooo! I'm not like that- it's just that- Oh- My turn to get changed. BRB**

**x.X.x**

**Our first ensemble consisted of him wearing a soccer uniform while I donned on a football one! Sweet! It fit perfectly on me and it was as if I was back in my glory days in high school. Life was sweet. My senior year I had a cute boyfriend also on the team and it once became so steamy between us in the locker room, but we didn't get far. I was more a less a prude and didn't want to lose my virginity unless I was married or in love love, but I'm proud of that decision. I dunno if I'd loose it to Arthur, but I still have time (I hope) with him!**

**Ah, a lot of memories flooded me in that uniform, but the best part of it was that not only did I catch James and Elizaveta checking out my butt, but Artie too! Not once, but twice! And if he checked it out twice then that could have been a higher number, with me only catching it twice, so it's a start... I'd rather have him flirting with me head on, but the light banter we had during the photos clicking away were kinda like flirting. **

**The picture had us facing each other off with our balls in, sports balls, in our hands, glaring at each other. While we heard the camera shutter multiple times from multiple angles, Arthur scoffed, "How fitting, the American with the American football and the Englishman in the true football uniform."**

**"Don't know what you're talking about Artie," I laughed from my three point stance, ready to tackle him, and slightly itching to do so. "I'm the one in the football uniform and you're in a soccer one."**

**He was about to respond when the Japanese man asked him if he could juggle the ball on his knees and/or toes. And you know what? He could! He was so talented with the ball that he'd bounce it between his toes, knees and head. I didn't really get to show off any skills of mine except for jumping for the ball prior to the face off, but at least I also got a peek of his legs as he juggled the ball. When the photographer had his pictures, he told us to head on back and I heard Arthur mutter his relief. **

**"Intimidated by me in all my gear?" I called up to him as he was retreating. **

**"As if," he smirked, but it dropped as I charged at him and picked him up! Man is he light! Too light that I felt as if I'd drop him and set him down before he could yell at me after that manly yelp he let out. **

**Ooo! Next is Police!**

**Mmm, he looks good in this too!**

**x.X.x.**

**I think his brothers were teasing him about his kinks or something with the handcuffs, because the man was bright red when I walked out. If only I got out sooner to hear what they were saying, but I had a little difficult with the shirty being a little too tight across the chest area. **

**There was no contact between us this time either. He posed as if directing traffic, while I leaned against a fake car and wrote up a ticket. Not as fun as the sports uniform one, but Art still looked hot in it. **

**After these pictures were taken, I asked if the handcuffs actually worked as I played with them. Unfortunately, I found out they did as I feel them lock into place around my wrists. Oops. Boy did he let me have it while everyone else laughed. Yet it was worth it as both Elizaveta and him struggled with the little key to get them off of me. **

**"I'm so tempted to leave you in these to teach you a lesson," a growl escaped his lips, sending shivers down my spine.**

**x.X.x **

**School uniforms baby! Granted, he wasn't in a girl's skirt, but a boyish innocence surrounding the uniform appealed to his cuteness. He looked even more prim and proper in those blue plaid pants, beige sweater vest, and blue blazer with a crest of a school, or something, etched into the blazer's pocket. My uniform was the exact same, but instead of having my blazer on, Kiku asked that I keep it off and drape it over my back. **

**I looked cool, but the best part was the close contact we had for these poses. In one I draped my arm over his shoulder as if we were close friends. Of course he grumbled and didn't smile, but the pro snapping pictures away must have not mind after so many camera shutters i heard. **

**The next pose we weren't really touching, but we were laying down next to each other as if we were outside on the grass staring up at the blue sky. I must have been really into imagining the scene with him that I raised my hand to reach for a cloud rolling by. **

**"What are you bloody doing?" **

**Dude. I must have been too relaxed because I said, "Just enjoying the moment." How embarrassing! He gave me a weird look, but I kept my cool despite freaking out on the inside. "I mean, don't you see it? The blue skies and fluffy white clouds rolling by with the gentle summer or spring breeze. Use you imagination."**

**Well he must have had an awesome imagination because he smiled, looked back at the visualized sky, and smiled. "Yeah, deep like your eyes."**

**I sat up at the shock, but grinned. "And the grass like your eyes!"**

**Okay, I swear Pat and James snickered at us, but who cares! Arthur just breathed in deeply and sighed, closing his eyes. From then on, I made it a goal to see him relax like this often and possibly even outside at a park or something. **

**"You Brits must not get to do this often seeing as the ground is probably always wet. No wonder you seem so uptight." Me and my big mouth. The magic we had was broken because he swung his foot over to hit me but missed. **

**"Why you bloody wanker!" **

**I love seeing him rilled up just as much as I enjoy his relaxed self. **

**"Boys, boys! You'll get the uniforms dirty," motherly Elizaveta must have saved my butt because his small hands were wrapped around my neck, ready to squeeze. **

**x.X.x**

**The next and final uniform were something like military ones by the look of Arthur's attire as he walked out of the dressing room for me to go in. Mine was of a similar fashion as his, but while his was army green with boots, I wore a khakis colored uniform with dress-like shoes. Not bad if I do say so myself, and it fit as if it were made for me! When I asked if I could purchase it, everyone laughed again and Artie turned red. **

**"What's wrong?" I asked, probably sounding clueless, but I guess I was.**

**"Arthur asked the same thing!" I think Patrick whipped away tears of laugher.**

**"You both do look good in them," James wiggled his huge eyebrows at us...me? I can't tell if he's hitting on me or if he's just a natural flirt like Patrick only with guys. I thought he had a boyfriend, but it must be that it's pretty hard to not fall for me ;D (So why haven't you fallen into my arms yet, Artie?!**

**After they stopped laughing at us, I asked what kind of military uniforms these were, but only received more laughter. It turned out they were costumes! Saddest day of my life! Well no, that prize would have to go to when I dropped the largest ice cream cone when I was five or six years old. I swear it was just as tall as me!**

**ANYWAY! I mustn't think of sad times. **

**So for these pictures, we were allowed pose however we wanted and use any props available, within reason of course. Artie grabbed a sword and I a machine gun, so naturally I win. While we aimed our weapons at each other and pictures were taken, I decided to prove my strength. So I picked him up and made the victory/peace sign with my fingers. Yeah, I'm that awesome. Kiku thought so too because just about when Arthur was going to wiggle to escape, he asked if it were possible for Arthur to hit on my shoulder and arm. It took a lot of endurance and help from Patrick and James to get him to balance there, but we managed. I could tell from my poor angle that Artie wasn't enjoying this nearly as I was. A blush was evident and he constantly cursed under his breath. **

**"Hai, cross your arms rike that, Arthur-san," I could only see the camera as it blocked Kiku's face when he talked to us. "Courd you do your regs as werr?"**

**DX **

**My arm were beginning to hurt, but sweet baby Jesus, I felt him shift his butt and clench those muscles! I grabbed onto the back of his costume so he wouldn't fall and I should steady him as he perfected his pose. Apparently he looked perfect, but there was something wrong with my (painful) position. **

**"Ah, Erizaveta, could you give him the machine gun for him to barance on his other arm?" Okay I tried not to laugh at his accent, it was actually kinda cute, but I had to focus on other things other than Art's weight and that happened to be it. Unfortunately, because he was on top of me, he began to shake with me trying to stifle my chuckles and he kicked my ribs (not sure if it was on purpose or not, but I forgive him).**

**With the machine gun in my other arm, pointing diagonally up and away from Arthur, I felt a little more balanced, but I was still in pain. Kiku took the picture he wanted, thus ending my torturous pleasure. (Huh, never knew I was a masochist.) I drop the gun, not really caring if I broke it and move to lower Arthur. There was a brief moment of panic as he shifts and I almost drop him, but I bring him in and he slides down my body. **

**My super-cool-iPhone-de-stress-er-note-pad-thingy, I can die right now and I'll be perfectly fine with it! Well at that moment, I almost did because he began beating me with his fists. Granted, they weren't really effective because he was shaking and not really trying, but I could tell he was upset. **

**"That took a lot of trust you know! I could have died at your hands!"**

**"Never fear Artie! As a hero, I'd never let that happen." And cue the awesome, dramatic kiss! Or maybe not... I can dream right? **

**He gave me one last punch before stalking away as intimidating as a freezing chihuahua. When he left, his brothers approached me with broad grins and compliments. **

**"Never knew you to be so strong, Al," Patrick slapped my shoulder his brother was on moments ago, making me wince. That was going to be sore for a few days...**

**"We've only just met him!" Giddy laughter escaped James. "But bloody hell, Alfred. That arm must be killing you right now! Arthur doesn't look like much, but he's still a grown man! What are you hiding underneath all that clothing?"**

**"Nah, doesn't hurt that bad," heroes don't lie, but it was nice hearing praise like that. Would have meant a lot more if it came from Artie, though. I stretched my arm out a bit as they continued on about the feat until I escaped from them to change out of the costume. Haha, I think they were still marveling at it when I came out, but I wasn't to sure because I thought I saw Elizaveta and Kiku quickly look away from me. They must think me inhuman, but I didn't care as much what they thought. I really wanted to hear from Arthur.**

**Unluckily for me, he didn't say anything more of it. He kinda ignored me to talk to the Hungarian and Japanese, but I suppose it made sense. From what Patrick and James told me, those three were really good friends. All trace of anger and annoyance was gone as they caught up on the year they had been apart from each other. He even invited them to lunch with us, but they declined for they still had others to see and more work to do. When it was finally time to go, he gave them a hug and a promise of meeting with them soon before he walked over back to us. **

**"Al, you have got to let me work out with you sometime," Patrick draped his arm around me, much like how I did with Arthur earlier in our school uniform poses. **

**"Sure, as long as you don't mind it." **

**I didn't elaborate, but I think he understood me because he laughed and said. "Man, I've lived 18 years with this gay brother of mine, it doesn't faze me in the slightest and it shouldn't."**

**"I knew it!" James sighed in relief. "I knew my gaydar wasn't broken. After the last two men, I wasn't so sure..." He went off to explain something about betting with his boyfriend over these two guys or something... I don't really know because I wasn't paying attention. Instead, my focus was on the slight sprinkle of pink of Arthur's cheeks. **

**~6~**

As the Kirklands plus a Jones, left the building, the black haired photographer slumped in his office chair. Not only was it an extremely busy day, with not nearly being done with work despite it being two in the afternoon, but it had been an emotional roller coaster for him as well. He was overjoyed to see Arthur again after a year and a bad relationship in between, but those feelings quickly dissipated when he saw his new secretary with them. A very attractive and strong secretary. Then it lightened up again as he saw the hostility radiating from Arthur around his assistant and how he behaved with him around. Unfortunately, those same behaviors were not always consistent.

Kiku caught Arthur sneak glances at Jones's rear, although he wouldn't blame him, everyone in the room except for Patrick couldn't keep their eyes off him. That moment of peace between them in the school uniforms contrasted his earlier harsh words had him confused as well. The only comfort he had was at the end when Arthur was completely engrossed in their discussion instead of what his brothers and Alfred were doing. Astonishment of the American's strength was long forgotten, but as they left, there was a slight blush developing on the Englishman. He should have accepted lunch with them.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kiku," Elizaveta sat in font of him with hot tea for both of them. "We don't know anything for certain, and they've only just met."

"He rikes him," the Japanese man admitted. "Jones-san rikes him. It is pretty obvious."

"It is too early to tell," Elizaveta sighed. "Mr. Jones seems like the playful type who likes everyone. He kept smiling into his phone in between pictures and changing. Maybe he was texting a lover."

Dark brown eyes closed and he shrugged. "Perhaps." He could be reading too much into them, but his best friend was suppose to console him.

"You two have more things in common than his new assistant. He's known you longer; he's liked you longer; he's gone to Japan for you at his busiest time of the year because it was your birthday when most friends would only send you emails and gifts. I don't think you really have to worry."

"You came to my birthday."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Because we're business partners as well and we had work in Japan. I don't know Kiku, if we weren't business partners, I might not have been able to travel all the way from Hungary to Japan for just your birthday."

Kiku smiled at her attempts, but didn't say anything.

They remained quite like that, drinking tea. Only the slight buzz of the lights and traffic below could be heard and it drove Elizaveta insane.

"It's decided then! We're moving to America!" She grinned wickedly.

* * *

**This would have been up sooner had the new obsession over swimming anime not hit yesterday! Yeah, horrible excuse that doesn't explain the last two-three months of no update, but a lot has happened and I apologize. Advice to all of those in college/university or going to go into a similar institution: LISTEN TO YOUR ADVISORS! When they tell you you shouldn't take on a minor that has no real connection to your major, you better listen! But then again, you guys are so much more capable and smarter than me, so never mind. LISTEN TO YOUR DREAMS! "Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart."**

**Okay, so that last part really was not planned... I have chapters outlines written for future chapters including this one, but I happened to blink and this appeared! So if it's a little confusing, I'm sorry (I actually wrote half of this with my eyes closed because I had a migraine but wanted to finish the chapter). My bad for updating late, I'm not surprised if I've lost most of your guys interest, my bad for adding one-sided(?) AsaKiku, my bad for mistakes. Issokay, blame me for all your woes! Even those that do not pertain to me or fanfiction! I'll take 'em on! ... Oh look! It's midnight, that explains my loopy-ness. I swear it as 6pm just a little bit of ago... **

**Well thank you for reading! I love you all for wasting time with me!**


End file.
